Red is the color that travels the farthest
by amal-rukia
Summary: She opened the door and walked in carefully. She had to be cautious, because she had no idea what she was about to deal with. She heard rumors of the powerful witch who had been locked here and couldn't control her magic. She was dangerous, cold blooded and she could kill her at any second. Chariot Du Nord is a prisoner, Croix has to watch over her and has no idea why she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this a new AU that I'm starting, but the updates might be slow since i'm still writing both ED and Love and misfortune. If you like, please don't forget to write a review.**

* * *

Steady footsteps could be heard in the long hallway. The guards were nowhere to find, perhaps too scared of what this encounter could bring. The woman stopped in front of the cell's door. She pulled a key from her pocket and stared at it.

She took a deep breath, ran a hand around her messy short lavender hair, in hopes of fixing it, but instead she made it messier. Her emerald eyes looked at the keyhole, then at the object in her hand.

"Here goes nothing." She said.

She opened the door and walked in carefully. She had to be cautious, because she had no idea what she was about to deal with.

She heard rumors of the powerful witch who had been locked here and couldn't control her magic.

She was dangerous, cold blooded and she could kill her at any second.

Croix looked up to see a young woman, standing upstairs and staring through her window. The lilac haired witch coughed, which made the prisoner notice her presence.

"O-oh! I didn't notice someone's here!" The prisoner said in an apologetic tone and made her way downstairs.

Croix was waiting for this 'criminal' to come her way and she prepared herself for whatever she could do-

 _Thud_.

The prisoner slipped and fell, throwing all of Croix's expectations away. The clumsy woman stood up, and laughed nervously, while Croix just stared blankly.

"I'm sorry about that…" The blue haired woman apologized, nervously scratching her head. "I'm Chariot Du Nord!" She extended her hand to the other witch, before pulling it back. "Uh, I'm sorry. I haven't been in the same space as someone for the past few years… Do people still shake hands?"

They both stood in awkward silence.

Croix expected some sort of powerful witch that could kill her in a heartbeat. A witch so powerful that she could sent chills down her spine. A witch that would be cold blooded and terrifying, and what did she get?

A cute and clumsy dork.

"We still shake hands." Croix finally found her voice, and the prisoner carefully took her hand to shake it. However, instead of shaking it, Croix took her hand and kissed. "My name is Croix Meridies, a top class witch and the one in charge of watching over you. Nice to meet you." She said and winked at her, causing both her face and hair to turn red.

The prisoner quickly pulled her hand away, and her hair changed back to blue.

That was a detail that Croix was informed about.

The witch's hair changes to different colors depending on her emotions. They did not know what emotions associate with which colors though.

It's a shame that the hair changed back to blue. Red looked beautiful on her.

"You won't invite me for a cup of tea? I expected better hospitality." Croix said, taking off her coat, and Chariot quickly apologized and ran to make some tea for her guest.

Croix took the time to look around the cell. It was more like a tower. There was a shelf filled with books, a desk with many drawings on it. She stole a peek at them, and was met with constellations doodles.

They were nicely drawn.

There was picture on the desk of a red haired young girl. Her hair was short, her smile was bright, and her eyes were the same as the woman in the other room.

It didn't take her much thinking to figure out that her original hair color was red.

What did the color blue mean?

"Tea is ready!" Chariot announced from the other room, making Croix sit on the couch waiting for her.

For a room prepared for a prisoner, it didn't look much like a cell. Perhaps it was made to be as comfortable as possible so she wouldn't feel a lot of negative emotions.

"I'm surprised you have a kitchen." Croix commented, accepting the cup of tea that was handed to her.

"I can just use it to make tea. I eat the food they hand me." Chariot said and sat next to her. "So… What are we supposed to? How does this go?"

"Well, I have to spend time with you every day. I'm going to write reports about your behavior and your magic. I hope you cooperate." Croix explained, sipping the tea and groaning as it burned her tongue.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Chariot shrugged and smiled sadly.

It was strange, because, she didn't look like a criminal or a dangerous person. She looked… sad.

"I'm going to ask you some simple questions." Croix started with a welcoming smile. She didn't want to intimidate the woman. "How old are you, Chariot?"

"Oh! I'm 23." Chariot blushed and looked down, she played with her hair, and the other witch assumed that was a sign of nervousness. "What about you?"

"I'm 24. Not much of an age difference." Croix shrugged, and started sipping her tea again. "Can you tell me why you're here?" She asked, and Chariot suddenly tensed and looked away. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me." More silence. "I'll tell you about myself then. I work on modern magic that combines both technology and magic." Fortunately, that seemed to pick up the blue haired woman's interest.

"Really? Can you show me?" Chariot turned to her with a curious smile, and the witch smirked, ready to show off.

She pulled a small red cube from her bag, and made it float. "This cube changes according to emotions. Try touching it." She said, and Chariot tried to touch it with her finger but she ended up pulling away, scared.

Chariot Du Nord was a hurricane of emotions. If she were to describe it, she'd say that she's a storm waiting to be unleashed. Her magic depended too much on her feelings and she was…

She was a mess.

If she were to touch that cube it would mean scaring away this stranger, and being locked away forever and lone.

The thought scared her to death.

How many years has it been since she has been locked away? How many years hasn't it been since she _touched_ someone? The only friend she ever seemed to have was Marjoline, and she talked to her from behind a screen.

Not even Holbrooke visited her.

Fortunately, soft hands touched hers, bringing her back to reality. She looked into soft green eyes, and found herself starting to calm down.

"You can't be scared of this little thing." Croix raised an eyebrow, and put the cube above both their hands. The color started as blue, then the colors kept changing as the cube changed form and when Chariot's eyes widened and a smile started to form on her face, it turned into a yellow flaming bird that flew around the room, illuminating it.

Chariot gasped, seeing magic for the first time in years. She watched the bird, mesmerized.

"This is amazing! You invented this?" She asked, then turned to Croix who looked proudly at her invention. She chuckled at the child like excitement coming from a _grown up_ woman. "You're amazing! I haven't used magic in so long, I forgot how it feels like to be close to it! I…" She stopped, and pulled her hand away, and the bird's color changed to blue.

Croix finally realized something about the color of her hair.

Blue was the color of sadness.

"You're pretty nice Croix. I honestly thought they would send an old scary witch, but I'm glad it's you." The younger witch smiled, grateful.

"Oh, so you're one to fall for pretty faces?"

"What? No! That's not what I meant!" Chariot's hair glowed red for a second.

"It was a joke." Croix laughed, and looked at the time on her hand watch. "Chariot, how long has it been since you used magic?"

Chariot frowned at the question. She loved magic so much. It was the best thing in her life and she…

"I don't know how to use magic anymore… I've been here for years, and I can't use it because my magic is sealed." She confessed, looking down.

There was a moment of silence, then Croix stood up, surprising her.

"I think this is enough for today." She said, and Chariot felt her heart sink.

She didn't want her to leave. It would mean that she'll stay alone in this big and empty cell, but it would be weird to ask her to stay for a bit longer.

"Tomorrow I'll get you permission to use your magic. I'm teaching you." Croix turned to her and crossed her arms. Chariot just stared at her silently, still trying to process the words she has been told. "We've got a long day tomorrow, so get ready." She said with a smile, then started walking towards the exit.

"Th-thank you!" Chariot quickly said, and if Croix turned, she would have seen a bit of her hair turning to red.

Croix just waved her hand and left the cell.

There was one thought on her mind.

How did someone like Chariot end up locked up in this place?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with an update! I'd like to clarify in this AU that it's the same as canon except magic is everywhere, no shiny rod. Almost everything else should be the same.**

* * *

Croix leaned back into her chair after she put her pen down. She sighed, thinking about her encounter with the other witch. According to the notes she wrote, her hair changed colors depending on her feelings. The constant color was blue, the color of sadness. Sometimes her hair would turn red for a second.

It seemed that her natural hair color was red, but it might have turned to a constant blue due to feeling the same emotion for too long.

There was a lot of mystery surrounding Chariot Du Nord. First, she was a student at Luna Nova, and even though Croix graduated from that school, she never heard of one of the students becoming a prisoner.

The real reason behind locking her away was kept secret. Croix knew it wasn't because of having a lot of magic access or being emotional. If that was the case, they would have taken an alternate method to help her keep her emotions and magic in check.

She ran a hand through her hair and took her glasses off. She only needed them for reading, so since her work was done, she could continue without them.

Convincing the magic department to allow Chariot use some magic was _hard_. How did they expect her to evaluate her magic if they're sealing it? She can understand the risk and why they wouldn't want her to use, but what's the point of her work there if all she'll ever do is ask useless question?

After letting out yet another long sigh, Croix decided to call it a night. She put on her earphones, and closed her eyes. While she was praised for her good thinking and talent, there was one disadvantage concerning her mind, and it was that she never knows when to shut it off. Ever since she met Chariot she was thinking nonstop, and she knew that would probably keep her awake at night.

Perhaps she should visit Luna Nova and ask some of the professors about her? Perhaps she could ask Miranda, because she assumed that the other professors wouldn't have access to top secret information and might not help her much.

When the morning came, she headed to the cell right away. Chariot was pacing around the room, waiting for her. She beamed the moment the door opened. If Croix didn't know any better, she would have thought that she was happy to see her.

"Good morning Chariot." Croix said, finding the blue haired woman's excitement amusing. "Are you ready for our magic 'lesson'?" She asked, to which the younger witch nodded.

"Yes!"

Chuckling, Croix pulled her wand, and casted a spell on Chariot. The latter's eyes widened and she looked at her hands then at the woman in confusion.

"They gave the spell that undoes the seal. However, I'm only allowing you to use a small part of your magic." Croix explained, and the younger woman seemed to frown at that. "Those are the rules."

"I understand." She said, replacing the frown with a smile.

Croix smiled and handed her an extra wand that she brought with her. She could see how hesitant the prisoner looked when she took it. She seemed nervous about using it. Did it have anything to do with the reason she was locked here or was it because she hasn't used magic for years?

Chariot glanced between the wand and the woman, as if waiting for her to say something. She probably didn't know how to start or what to do.

"Why don't you start with a spell you remember?" Croix suggested.

Chariot tried to think about a spell that would be simple enough for her to choose. Maybe she should start with moving objects?

She turns to her desk and points at a book. It should be easy to lift, so she closed her eyes and tried to focus. When she opened them again, she tried to cast the spell, only to find herself frozen.

Her body remained still, she couldn't move it her wrist. It should have been an easy task, and yet she found herself unable to do it. It was as if her body itself was scared, even though she didn't know why.

"Chariot?" A hand touched her shoulder, and she pulled away quickly, like one would react if touched by electricity. Croix looked at her, surprised by her reaction, and she immediately felt guilty for her action.

"I'm so sorry! I'm not… used to human contact…" Chariot muttered the last part, looking down at her feet. Look at her, she couldn't even cast a simple spell, and now she was pushing this nice person away. She bit her lip, afraid of looking back at the lilac haired woman.

Croix remained silent for the longest time, and it probably wasn't the best answer to give. She only knew Chariot for one day, but she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that this gentle dork could have done something to get her locked up here. It felt wrong somehow.

To prevent her from using magic, then from all human contact was a cruel thing to do.

It was just sad.

"Hey." Croix started, but Chariot still didn't look at her. "How about we have some tea and just talk?" The suggestion seemed to work, because the blue haired woman looked at her with a small smile and nodded before walking away.

The lilac haired woman massaged the back of her neck. She sat on the couch, taking some notes. She made sure to check for any sight of the woman, so that she won't see her writing. Those were some personal notes that might or might not make it to the report, but seeing them might make her feel worse.

When Chariot came back with the tea, the two just sat in silence. It wasn't really comfortable, considering how many years of silence the woman spent, so Croix decided to start a conversation.

"So you were a Luna Nova student? I graduated from there and I don't remember seeing you." She said, and the younger witch looked at her in surprise.

"Really? You're from Luna Nova? I grew up there so I probably saw you at some point." Chariot stated then leaned closer to the other witch, she stared at her for a while, squinting.

Croix resisted the urge to laugh at that.

"No way!" Chariot exclaimed, leaning back with the biggest grin ever. "You're Luna Nova's top student! You don't look the same at all!" She said.

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?" Croix knew that her younger self was a mess, but it was rude bringing that up. Fortunately, the red eyed woman surprised her.

"You were so pretty! I've always wanted to talk to you, but I figured you wouldn't want a troublemaker as your friend." Chariot chuckled, toying with her hair. "You're even more gorgeous now."

Croix stared at her in surprise, and couldn't stop the warm blush rising to her cheeks. She thought she got the best of this woman yesterday, but turns out it was Chariot who got the best of her.

"Oh! Was that a weird thing to say? I'm sorry!"

"No you just surprised me!" Croix quickly said, and Chariot sighed in relief. "You said you grew up there?"

"Oh, I'm actually an orphan… The headmistress took me in and raised me." Chariot said, then smiled sadly. "I haven't seen her since I got here, I wonder if they don't allow her to see me. It's weird because they allow my best friend to visit." She said and her hand stopped toying with her hair, and instead rested on her lap. "I miss her."

Croix took a minute to process what she was just told. Chariot Du Nord, the prisoner, was Miranda Holbrooke's _daughter_? This work just took a shocking turn.

"Your friend visits you?" She asked.

"Yeah, Marjolaine the rock star! Have you heard of her?" Chariot beamed, happy at the mention of her friend.

Oh, now it turned out she was a famous witch's best friend. Were there any other surprises that Croix needed to know?

"You know, I'm an orphan too." Croix stated. She had no idea why she just shared this information, but maybe it was because she felt sad for this woman. Or maybe because she understood more about her just because of that fact. "I guess that's one thing we have in common."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Croix smiled softly, finding herself fond of the witch. "You know, using magic again might be a little hard, but try to remember a happy memory, and it should come easy." She suggested.

Chariot tried to think about a happy memory. She had many memories from Luna Nova, but thinking about them only made her sad because of her current situation. She no longer has a happy memory when it comes to magic. She sighed and looked down.

"Croix, you asked me why I'm here." She said, hesitant. She bit her lip when the green eyed witch turned to her, curious. "I couldn't tell you because I can't remember."

"Oh." That was all what Croix could say. It seemed that whatever happened was traumatizing. Once again silent fell over them, but only because Croix was thinking about what she has been told. Perhaps the event was an accident? Because of that, she protected herself by blocking away the memory.

It made more sense than Chariot doing something on purpose.

Croix has always been a good judge of character, which is why she felt that something was off here.

"Croix?" Chariot said, this time blushing. The lilac haired witch raised an eyebrow, and once again, the blue haired woman bit her lip and avoided eye contact. "Can I… hold your hand?" Croix stared blankly. "That was weird, wasn't it? I'm sorry! I just thought it would be better if I get used to you so I won't act so awkward around you, but I'm making things even more awkward now. I'm sorry please forget I said anything. I'm the biggest-"

She got cut off by Croix offering her hand.

"Sure." She said, smiling. Chariot seemed more like an innocent child than a prisoner, and her rambling was cute and amusing. Perhaps she could get used to being around her.

Chariot smiled, and looked at her hand. She hesitantly reached out for it, and almost pulled away a couple of time. Eventually, she took hold of it. Her hand was warm and soft. Chariot didn't want to let go. Croix however, was staring at her hair. It was glowing and it was red.

Wait, was her hair on fire?

She couldn't look away. Why was she even surprised anymore? Of course her hair was on fire. Here's hoping that it doesn't become a block of ice or Popsicle next time.

She had to admit that red hair looked better on her, though.

"I found it!" Chariot yelled, almost making her jump off her seat. "I found my happy memory!"

She stood up and took the wand, then pointed it at the book again. She took a deep breath, and recalled the memory. Finally, she recited the spell, and the book floated off the desk for what seemed like mere centimeters before falling back.

Croix stood up and looked at it with a smile. Before she could say anything, Chariot grasped both her hands and smiled.

"I did it!" She said, and her hair remained red. "I used magic!"

"You used magic." Croix confirmed, chuckling at her excitement.

After that, Croix promised her they'd work more on her magic tomorrow. When they parted ways, they both felt disappointed.

Chariot was lying down on her bed, smiling as she held her hand close to her heart. She didn't tell Croix, but the memory she thought of was what happened yesterday. It was the memory of using the cube along with her.

She smiled and hugged her pillow. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chariot Du Nord, are you telling me that the same girl you crushed on during high school is the same person watching over you right now?" Marjolaine asked after a very long silence. Chariot's face turned into different shades of red.

"It was just a crush that I forgot about! I no longer feel that way!" Chariot quickly dismissed the idea and shook her head.

Marjolaine shrugged, deciding to believe her friend. She was skeptical when she told her that they sent someone to keep watch over her, but since it was someone she knew, perhaps she could find a way to contact Luna Nova's previous top student. Chariot seemed happy with that, but the rock star still had her doubts.

"She's really nice and patient with me." Chariot said with a smile, while her friend stared at her blankly.

"Are we talking about the same Croix?" Marjolaine interrupted her, feeling as if her friend was messing with her. Croix Meridies, Luna Nova's student, was the grumpiest person she has ever met. "Well, perhaps she has changed. I haven't seen her since graduation."

The word graduation made the red head frown. She never got to graduate after all.

She did not even know the reason of her imprisonment, and her mind seemed to block out the memory.

"How is the headmistress…?" Chariot asked with a low tone, and her friend's expression softened.

"She's fine, you don't have to worry about her." Her friend answered, resting a hand against the glass, wanting to reach her and comfort her. The red head gave her a small smile, and did the same. "She misses you, but I still don't know why she wouldn't visit you. I think they won't let her."

"But why…?" Chariot whispered, and her voice sounded so soft yet so broken.

"I don't know." Marjolaine admitted, and she could only look down to avoid those red orbs, ashamed that there wasn't more she could do.

That is unless she managed to meet a certain witch.

That witch was currently standing in Miranda Holbrooke's office, rethinking a thousand times about what she was doing there and whether or not she should just walk away.

She kept thinking about Chariot, and the mystery surrounding her. Croix's job was to simply keep watch on the watch, and just that. However, she's a curious scientist. She never liked leaving questions unanswered, and someday that attitude will be the end of her.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Croix." Holbrooke said with the motherly smile she always had. She was one of the people that Croix actually missed from Luna Nova. "I hope you've been well."

"Thank you. I'd say the same to you, headmistress."

"There is no need to call me that anymore." Holbrooke chuckled, and Croix could only smile at that.

"Some habits die hard." She said, and her smile started to fade as she thought of what she would say or how to open the topic. "I came to talk to you about an old student of yours." She started, and watched as the woman's eyes close, a sign that she knew _which_ student she was talking about. "It's your adopted daughter, Chariot Du Nord."

"How is she?" The headmistress asked as her warm smile was replaced with a sad one.

"She's alright. I've been assigned to watch over her and write down reports. She's kind." Croix said, and the woman nodded. "Which brings me to my question. Do you know why she's being locked?"

Holbrooke looked away, staring through the window.

"It's hard to believe someone like her would commit a crime." Croix added, knowing full well from the woman's reaction that she knew the truth.

"Chariot has always been a gifted witch. She had magic that was beyond others, and when I saw her potential, it worried me." Holbrooke said. "She has always worn her heart on her sleeves, and so, it was easy for her to lose control."

Croix raised an eyebrow, then looked at the window as well, and was met with the crossed moon.

The headmistress left her seat to walk to her. She looked up at the lilac haired witch, and took her hand.

"I'm not allowed to be around her, so please take care of her for me, Croix."

Croix stared at her for the longest time, before finally nodding.

What has she gotten herself into?

She decided to go for a walk first before using her broom to go home. She kept thinking about this whole deal, and about Chariot. She looked up at the moon. Since when was the moon crossed like that?

"I was planning to get something, but I found you instead." The lilac haired witch turned to the source of those words, and found herself staring at Marjolaine.

Croix just stared at her blankly. It was the rock star… Chariot's best friend.

Of course she would have to meet her adoptive mother _AND_ her best friend on the same day. Somehow, after seeing Chariot's hair on fire, nothing surprised her anymore.

And so, Croix was sitting across the rock star in a small restaurant nearby. For some reason, she ended up paying for everything, including the mountain of food that Marjolaine ordered. How much can this woman eat?

Marjolaine swallowed her food then stared at the lilac haired witch who hasn't touched her ramen at all.

"You know, for someone's who's rich, your taste in food isn't the best." Marjolaine said with a wink and the witch could only sigh.

She remembered the rock star from her Luna Nova days and she was… a troublemaker but also a popular one.

"If you only want me here to pay for your food then can I get going?"

"Not so fast Meridies, you have something I want." Marjolaine said, and Croix could only raise an eyebrow.

"If I didn't know better I would say you're only here for the food I'm paying for." Croix said then smirked. "Which you are but you also want to talk about Chariot."

"Always the bright one." The rock star chuckled as Croix rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You have been given the job of watching over my best friend, and I'm here to make sure they chose the right person."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Croix crossed her arms.

"I challenge to a race!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"If you're as good of a person as Chariot said, then I challenge you to a race to prove that!" The rock star pointed her fork at the lilac haired witch who just stared at her in disbelief. "Tonight we fight over Chariot!"

"I _beg_ your pardon…?"

Half an hour later they both stood outside in the fields with traditional brooms in their hands.

"This is absolutely ridiculous and does not make any sense." Croix glared at the broom in her hand. "And how come I can't use my Roomba? It's a broom too!"

"That counts as cheating." Marjolaine said with a smile. "You can always back out of this. If you're truly trying to help Chariot, then you'll do this."

The lilac haired witch just squinted at the woman's flawed logic. She then stared at the broom in her hand. Why should she care? Chariot was just some witch she met a few days ago, she shouldn't care about her. She had one job she needed to do and that's was it. All she needed was to write some reports and that's it.

Why should she care if Chariot was sitting in that tower alone right now?

"I never back out of anything." She said instead.

Marjolaine smiled and sat on her broom, and used her wand to make a countdown of three.

3...

"Are you prepared to lose?" The rock star asked, gripping tightly into her broom and smiling with confidence.

2…

Croix just smirked and stared forward, keeping a normal grip, not too tight, not too light, but just right.

1…

The two witches did not hesitate to fly forward, trying to compete. Marjolaine smirked and jumped on her broom, showing off that she could ride it while standing on it.

The lilac haired witch scoffed and smiled. She didn't need to show off to show who was the best. She did win the broom relay as a student, and was known as one of the fastest students back in the days.

All she needed was a warm up.

She let Marjoline get ahead of her as she kept an even speed.

Why was she going this far for Chariot?

Was it because she felt she was being treated unfairly? Was it out of pity?

She was never the pitiful type though, so what was it then?

A flash of Chariot's sad smile and lonely eyes appeared before her eyes.

The lilac haired witch bent forward, and fixed her grip. Her broom started moving at a faster speed, and before she knew it, she was ahead of the rock star. The latter's eyes widened at the sudden change of pace, and she tried to catch up to her, realizing that she shouldn't have underestimated the other witch.

At some point, both witches were right beside each other, and as they approached the finish line, it became harder to know who would win.

However, with a proud smile, Luna Nova's former prodigy leapt forward, making the distance grow, and beating Marjolaine in the race.

The broom twirled around and the witch made a flawless stop, while being a little out of breath because she hasn't raced anyone in so long.

Croix ran a hand through her hair, and turned to her with sparkling emerald eyes and a smug smile.

"Who is the winner now, _Miss Marjolaine_?"

Marjolaine stared at her for a while before shaking her head. She could see why Chariot might be crushing on her.

"I can't believe you actually went this far, Meridies." She said, teasingly. "Perhaps you're not much of an ice queen like they said you are back in high school."

Croix just scoffed, but remained smug and proud of her victory.

"I don't have time to play any more of your games, so I'll take my leave." Croix said, preparing her broom to leave. "This was certainly interesting." She said, before flying away.

Marjolaine smiled and crossed her arms.

"I guess Chariot is in good hands."


	4. Chapter 4

Croix watched as Chariot tried to use her magic again. She has been improving for the past few days, so Croix started to consider releasing more of her magic or trying a stronger spell. She has mastered using magic in simple ways like moving objects or using her wand as a lamp.

The blue haired woman sighed after using yet another spell. Her hand was slightly shaking, and she seemed a bit out of breath, but she quickly hid it.

After suggesting a pause, Chariot prepared some coffee this time because it looked like Croix really needed it.

"Eh?! Marjolaine challenged you to a race?" Chariot asked in surprise then covered her face. "I'm so sorry for my friend's behavior."

"Well, I won." Croix smirked, taking a sip of her coffee only to burn herself, _again_.

"Of course." Chariot chuckled, then stopped at the look of curiosity that she received. "It's just that, you were really amazing back in Luna Nova, so…"

"I look a lot different, so I'm still surprised you recognized me." The lilac haired witch took another sip, while eying the blue haired woman.

Chariot started fidgeting, and her hand moved to play with a streak of her hair.

"You do look different, I was surprised."

"Well, a lot of students found me intimidating before." The emerald eyed woman placed her cup on the table. "They'd assume things about me, call me an ice queen. So after graduation, I decided to change my hairstyle."

"This suits you better." Chariot said with a smile. "It brings out your eyes."

Croix raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You're quite the flirt, Miss Du Nord."

"Oh no! I wasn't- I didn't mean to…!" Chariot blushed and hid her face. "Stop teasing me!"

"Sorry." Croix chuckled while Chariot pouted, with the tips of her hair turning to red. "Do you think you can move on to stronger spells today?" She asked, and Chariot looked at her in surprise. Her eyes wandered away for a moment, and her lips were pressed together.

"There's a spell I'd like to try." She said with a quiet voice, and the lilac haired witch wondered whether her eyes were tricking or if her blue hair turned into a darker shade.

Chariot stared at the wand in her hands as the other witch unlocked more of her magic. Her hands were trembling and she held the wand close to her chest and closed her eyes.

The moment she did that, she could hear the noises. She could hear the distant noises telling her to do more, to do something new, and to _entertain_. In the darkness she could see hundreds of lights flashing in her direction, blinding her. She could feel something pressing against her chest, making it harder to breathe.

She opened her eyes and recited the spell.

"Metamorphie facisse!" She said, and her hair started burning, not in red, but pitch black. Her hands were shaking and she felt a tightness in her chest, she felt her heart burning and her throat as well.

Before the pain would take over, Croix quickly took her magic away, and caught the witch as she fell backwards.

"Chariot!" Croix called for the witch in her arms, gently shaking her to wake her up. Her red orbs looked back at her, losing a bit of their color. She didn't say anything as tears started coming out of them, she looked at the lilac haired witch for a moment before looking away, unable to move. "Hey, lean on me, okay?" Croix said, helping the witch up and to the couch.

When magic is used by a witch who isn't in control of her emotions, it could become self-destructive, and possibly kill her.

Croix should have noticed.

"I'm sorry." Chariot whispered, surprising the witch. "I… I want to use magic again but I just…" She talked with a wobbly voice. "Can we stop for today? I'm sorry…"

Croix stared at her before nodding and taking her stuff to walk away. She looked back at the now raven haired witch, before sighing and leaving the room.

Now that she was alone, Chariot could finally let it all out. She clutched her chest and gasped for breath. The memories, the flashes of that day that she could not remember clearly filled her thoughts. The burning in her heart kept increasing along with her heartbeat.

 _Give us more! Give us something new!_

 _You're a failure as a witch. You're a fraud._

 _Look at yourself, Du Nord. You can't do anything right._

"Stop it…" Chariot whispered and she got up, trying to walk away, but she could only see those lights, she could only see a scarred moon, she could only see and hear what her mind wanted her to. "Please stop…" She whispered again and she covered her ears with her hands but she could still hear them, she could still feel them.

She stood frozen in her place until a pair of hands were placed on her shoulders, snapping her out of it.

"I'm here, Chariot!" She heard, and through the blurriness she could see a pair of emerald eyes staring back at her. "I'm right here, please breathe." The person said, and Chariot couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around this person, clinging to them for dear life.

Croix froze with her hands midair, and she looked down at her with wide eyes before slowly wrapping her arms around her shoulders and letting her pour her heart out.

"It's okay." She whispered, hoping to calm the violent shaking. "I'm right here."

It reminded her of all the nights she spent crying alone, staring the pile of papers and thinking she's not good enough, and that she'd never be good enough.

She couldn't walk away, as much as she wanted to. As much as she wanted to mind her own business, she just couldn't leave her alone.

After a while, the shaking stopped, and all Croix could hear was soft snoring.

 _Oh no_.

She didn't know what to do. Should she move? Should she wake her up? Should she stay like this until she wakes up? She was starting to regret the situation she put herself into.

"Chariot? Chaaario?" Croix called softly, and looked around with a frown. "Chariot 'cute dork' Du Nord?" She called again, before giving up to her fate. "Alright let's get you to bed." She said, before carrying the witch in her arms. "Holy shit Chariot! Are they even feeding you?" She asked, slightly worried that she could lift the witch with ease. Perhaps she should bring her food next time.

She carried her to bed, and gently placed her on it and made she was comfortable, before going back to the couch and sighing. She decided to stay until she woke up, and that way she won't have to think about her all night.

She sighed and walked around the tower, trying to pass time. She stared at the books on her desk. Perhaps she could read one if the younger witch doesn't wake up by the time she's done writing her reports. There were a few astrology books, along with new sketches.

As Croix opened one of the books, a picture fell down. The lilac haired witch bent down to pick it up, and she saw a young redhead, dressed in white and with a red cape on her shoulders.

 _Shiny Chariot's first show!_ Was written on it.

The lilac haired witch stared at it, and finally remember where she heard that name.

Shiny Chariot was a young witch who used magic as a means of entertainment. She became popular for a while, before disappearing completely. She frowned and put the picture back.

After writing down her thoughts, and reading a book or two, she passed out on the couch. She barely sleeps at night, so the moment sleep called for her, she took the opportunity.

When Croix finally woke up, she was met with Chariot staring down at her. They both froze, aware of the closeness. Croix just stared back, unsure how to react because her mind went blank. Fortunately, Chariot quickly pulled away with her face redder than ever and her eyes wide. She buried her face in her palms, embarrassed.

"Ah, sorry! I just wanted to check on you…!" Chariot said, stuttering. Meanwhile, Croix didn't move, blushing. That was… something.

"Um… The guards brought food and you've been here for a while. Would you like to eat with me?" Chariot suggested, and Croix noticed that her hair returned to blue.

"Sure." The lilac haired witch said, while running a hand through her hair to fix it.

The two ate in silence, none of them dared to say a word. They would glance at each other every now and then. Should Croix mention what happened earlier? Perhaps Chariot wouldn't want to talk about it, so she shouldn't bring it up.

"You saw the picture." Chariot said, almost making the other witch choke on her food.

"Oh, sorry it just fell off…"

"It's okay." The blue haired woman said with a sad smile. She stood up and started walking around the room. "As a child, I loved magic more than anything. It made me happy!" She closed her eyes, and the edges of her hair started to turn red. "I thought that I could spread happiness through it, and so I became Shiny Chariot!"

The red disappeared.

"You can see how well that turned out." She muttered, hugging herself. "I don't remember what I did, but I know it happened during one of my shows. I wanted to spread happiness but now I'm stuck here. I can't use magic, and I'll never have my life back."

She turned, and was startled when she found the other witch right behind her, eyes glued on her, filled with determination.

"What if you get it back?" Croix asked, and the other witch blinked, not understanding what she meant.

"What?" Chariot asked.

"What if I find a way for you to regain your freedom?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh hey, an update out of nowhere! And on a monday so I don't expect anyone will read this any time soon. So anyway, here's a chapter that is a bit longer than the previous one. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Croix Meridies has made many _many_ mistakes in her life, but what was the one she was truly regretting right now?

" _What if I find a way for you to regain your freedom?"_

She knocked her head against her desk and didn't bother to pull away. She just messed up. What if she doesn't manage to help her? That would mean she'd break her heart and not keep her promise.

What kind of idiot makes a promise they can't keep?

The lilac haired witch groaned, then looked at her phone when she heard a beep. She received a new message.

 **Unknown:** You only knew her for a few days and you already want to break her out? You're so forward, Croix ;) This is Marjo!

Croix stared at her phone for a while, almost squinting at it.

 **Croix:** How did you get my phone number?

 **Marjo** : I have my ways. Now hot stuff, how do you plan on getting her out?

It took all of Croix's will power not to break her phone.

 **Croix:** Call me that again and you're a dead woman, Marjolaine.

 **Marjo:** Feisty! Anyway what's your plan?

Croix sighed knowing that she had no way out of this. So, she spent the night talking with Marjolaine on how to get Chariot out of that place.

When morning finally came, she opened her door to find the rock star staring back at her with a smile. A moment of silence has passed before Croix finally spoke.

"Are you stalking me?"

"Nonsense!" Marjo waved her hand dismissively. She put an arm around the other witch's shoulder and grinned. "So, partner! How can we convince them to let her out?"

"Well, _partner_. We need to find a way to convince them to let me have custody over her, but for them to agree I have to prove that Chariot can control her magic." Croix said, trying not to look annoyed that the witch was invading her personal space.

"Is there anything I can do?" The rock star asked.

"Start by telling me everything I need to know about Chariot."

 **-Colors-**

Chariot paced around the room, still thinking of what the lilac haired witch has told her. It's been two days since she last saw her because the witch couldn't come and see her every day.

She used that time to try and sort her thoughts. She wished to use magic again, but how could she do that if it kept triggering unpleasant memories?

It worked the first time though, but that was because Croix was helping her.

She sighed and took her wand. She didn't have her magic right now, but perhaps she could try to imagine it, to feel it, so that the next time she performs a spell she won't lose control.

She held her wand close to her and closed her eyes, trying to focus. The moment she did that, the memories started flashing back.

She gasped and opened her eyes, grasping her chest. She couldn't do it.

She just couldn't block them out.

She sighed, sitting on the couch. If she tries to force herself to do it, it would end like the other day. However if she gave up, she could never use magic again.

"Come on Chariot, you're not one to give up." She told herself, and stood up again. She tried thinking about happy memories that relate to magic so she could try focusing again.

Meanwhile, Croix and Marjolaine sat a small café, and this time it was the rock star who paid for breakfast.

"So, Chariot is excellent at performance magic, but has problems with other types?" Croix asked, sipping her coffee and writing down notes.

"Chariot has always been gifted, but she just had a large amount of magic that made it harder for her to control and cast spells." Marjolaine explained. "Some witches happen to have a stronger connection to magic than the others, unfortunately it caused more harm than good to her. The teachers and the students always mocked her." She sighed, looking serious for the first time since Croix met her.

"Do you have any idea on what happened?" The lilac haired witch asked, and the rock star was taken back.

"I was on a tour when it happened. However, I know that whatever it was, it took place during one of her shows. The one answer I got was that she might have lost control over her magic. She was really stressed during her last few shows." Marjo explained, and the lilac haired witch could see the sadness on her face.

"Can you get me the date of her last show? Perhaps if we dig in deeper into the things that happened in that time period, we might figure out what she did." Croix said, crossing her arms. "Considering no one remembers it, i'm assuming that the magic departement made sure to erase the audience's memories."

"Do you think they erased Chariot's memories of that event?"

"No." The lilac haired witch answered, making her sigh in relief. "It's possible that the trauma made her unconsciously repress the memory." She said then stood up. "I have to go now. I'll talk to you later."

"Go get her tigress!" Marjo said with a smile, making the other witch stare at her.

"How about no?" She deadpanned.

"Well, you can have me instead." Marjolaine winked. "You're a catch, Meridies."

"One day, you're going to be found dead in your apartment and the killer would be me." Croix muttered before walking away.

The other witch waved at her then sighed. "You've got her wrapped around your finger Chariot. I don't know how you did it but you better teach me when you get out."

Croix made a few stops before going to the tower. She wanted to take something with her, considering that the last time she saw Chariot, the woman wasn't feeling well.

She got really attached to her, perhaps it was because she saw how similar they were. Croix found herself at ease when with Chariot.

She arrived at the tower,

"Tu aimes les croissants, n'est ce pas?" Croix spoke in french, and Chariot's hair turned red right away as she stared in shock. She opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out.

She kept blushing for a while before answering. "Oui, je les adores!"

This time, it was Croix who stood frozen. She knew Chariot was french, and that was the reason she wished to speak with her in this language. However, she didn't expect it to come out… like that. The way she spoke and the way she blushed after that, had the lilac haired witch look away.

Why was her face on fire all of a sudden?

Eventually, the two sat down with the croissants on a plate, waiting to be eaten. They both kept stealing glances at each other, and neither of them has said a word.

"Are you okay?" Croix ended up asking before she could stop herself. She was thinking back to their last encounter. She could see the tiniest black strand in her hair that she seemed to try to hide. Chariot turned to her surprised, then her eyes tried to look at anything but her, as if scared they would give away the truth. She bit her lip before finally looking at her.

"I'm better now that you're here." She admitted, then quickly looked away embarrassed. The lilac haired witch blinked for a moment before smiling. She didn't know why hearing that made her happy, but she didn't question it.

"You're adorable." Croix said, making Chariot almost drop the croissant she was trying to eat. Croix rested her face on her palm as leaned down with her elbow on both knees. It was not the best position if you want to preserve your back, but it was one she liked. She stared at Chariot with a smile and a sparkle in her eyes that made the blue haired woman slowly put the food down before she ruins it. "I thought that I've never seen you before, but then I realized that you were the one who won the moonlit witch title after me."

"Eh?"

"And you won the broom relay."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I won that too." Chariot said, intertwining her hands together and brushing a thumb against the other. "I honestly participated just for fun. I don't care much about winning."

"Marjolaine told me some interesting things Chariot… Like that one time you turned professor Pisces into a human." Croix said, smirking and causing the red eyed woman to blush and wave her hands as if to push away the subject.

"It was an accident!" Chariot quickly said, causing the woman to chuckle. "Why did she tell you this anyways?" She said, looking betrayed.

"Well, I'm a curious woman. I couldn't help but ask her about you."

"Oh no… Please ask me, but never Marjolaine." Chariot said, terrified of what her friend might have told her. "Why would want to ask about me though? Your job is to just write reports about me but you're doing a lot more than that."

"I guess I'm starting to like you, Chariot." Croix admitted, almost making the red head fall off her couch. "And I am a curious women _and_ scientist. I think we'd work better if we're more comfortable with each other. There is no need to rush into using magic again." She explained, then smiled. "How about we play 20 questions so that we _both_ ask something? You can start."

Chariot stared at her for the longest time, as her hands came together again and her thumbs started moving as thoughts came and go. She finally decided to ask her first question.

"Are you in a relationship?" Chariot asked, making Croix go into a fit of coughing.

"What?"

"Are you seeing someone?" Chariot asked again then shook her head nervously. "I'm just asking out of curiosity, that's all!" She added, and Croix took a few seconds to recover.

"Well, I am seeing you right now, aren't I?" The lilac haired women said, causing her to stutter, trying to find an answer. "No, I'm not dating anyone." She said, and the redhead let out a breath she did not know she was holding. "My turn, what is your favorite food, Chariot?"

Chariot seemed thoughtful for a bit then shook her head. "I don't have a favorite, but I especially love french food and miss it. What about yours?"

"Ramen."

"Ramen…?"

"I'm a busy woman, no time to cook." She said, as the other woman stared at her suspicious. "Fine, I don't know how to cook."

The two kept talking for a while, once again enjoying each other's company. It felt as if they were long life friends, they clicked together right away. They both found themselves excited to meet each other.

"If you gain complete control over your magic, I might be able to convince them to release you." Croix said, finally opening the topic. The red head stared at her, unsure. "But you have to promise me something." She said, making the woman look at her in anticipation, waiting to know what promise she would make. "Promise me not to push yourself again."

"I…" Chariot trailed off, not sure how to answer to that. She had to push herself, to force herself to move past those memories and use magic again.

"Magic and feelings go hand and hand. If you're not in control of your feelings, your magic could kill you." Croix frowned, because she saw that look before. She knew the need to push oneself, but that only drove her to staying in bed alone, with no one by her side to take care of her. She has learned the hard way that if she fell, no one would catch her but herself. "If we're going to do this, let's do it right, okay?"

Chariot stared at her for a while, before reaching her hand towards her, specifically her pinky. The lilac haired witch stared at it, before looking back at the woman. Her face broke into the biggest grin.

"Oh my God Chariot, I have never seen someone this adorable."

"Please end my embarrassment and take it." Croix just chuckled at her reaction, then took it with own, making a pinky promise. "I promise I'll be careful." Chariot said, blushing. "Can I… hold your hand though? I'd like to try the spell again."

The lilac haired witch eyed her, before smiling and taking her hand in her own. The tips of the younger witch's hair burned slightly, still not used to human contact. She took a deep breath and pulled her wand with her free hand, brining it close to her chest.

She closed her eyes, feeling the magic inside her. The moment the memories came back, she gripped tightly into the hand.

She will not let them consume her, she has been doing this for the whole day. She had to focus on better thoughts, and so, she tried her hardest to think back to the time when magic brought her happiness.

With a swift move of her wand, light surrounded her form, changing her into a white phoenix, flying around the room. Croix found herself in awe, and it was strange because this was a simple transformation. There was nothing special about it and it was basic and yet…

This magic felt more honest than most spells she has seen witches perform in years.

The bird flew around, but not too high, its fire wasn't too bright, it was almost dull, and somehow that dullness made her think of the sad blue hair.

The bird then could no longer fly, struggling to control its wings, and so, Croix quickly stood up and ran to catch it before it would fall. Right as the creature fell into her arms, it transformed back into its original form, and Chariot clutched into her as they both fell down.

They fell into a sitting position. Croix had one arm around the woman, and the other against the floor.

Chariot was panting as her grip loosened. She looked up, tired and worn out. She managed to smile weakly. "It wasn't much but… I… I did it." She said before falling asleep on the witch. Croix let out a sigh and smiled, almost proudly as she rested her palm on the sleeping woman's head.

"Baby steps, Chariot."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to try making a schedule and see if i can update this every tuesday, sorry if there are any mistakes, my eyes have been bad for a while and it's hard to see. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Croix let out a heavy sight as she ran a hand through her hair. She has been writing _and_ rewriting her reports nonstop, and she was exhausted. It's been nearly a month since she and Chariot started working on her magic, and that month involved some progress, and a lot of breakdowns.

Chariot was extremely gifted with magic, however, that didn't mean she could get back on her feet right away. She needed time and support that she can't get in that place, while she was trapped.

Croix was doing everything she can with her reports, while trying not to make it obvious that she wants Chariot out. She has never been the type of person to look out for others, but not that she was doing it... she felt a sense of accomplishment with every day she spent with the prisoner.

For once she was doing something for someone else, and not to prove herself...

It felt nice, and Chariot certainly deserved better than the treatment she was getting.

Her phone buzzed, and she glanced at it, to find a new message from Marjolaine. She sighed and took off her reading glasses.

 **Marjo:** I'm going to bet that you're not asleep yet, you workaholic.

 **Croix** : Oh yeah? Well, you're not asleep either. What do you want?

 **Marjo:** Oh wow, how cold, and here I thought I could count on you to keep my friend warm at night.

Croix almost threw her phone at the window, but fortunately, she still had enough self control.

 **Croix:** Do you have nothing better to do?

 **Marjo:** Nope.

 **Marjo:** I could always come crash at your place, I know where you live. I feel the urge to annoy someone.

 **Croix** : Sure, come here. It would be a shame if something were to happen to you though, perhaps a terrible accident?

 **Marjo:** Do you kiss Chariot with that attitude?

 **Croix:** Why do you insist on us dating?

 **Marjo:** I'm just saying, who would fit a redhead better than someone with purple hair.

 **Marjo:** Jokes aside, I'm really glad she's comfortable around you. She needs someone other than me to talk to so… Thank you Croix.

Croix looked at the message, surprised with the change of tone, then smiled. It was strange to feel so fulfilled for helping someone. She thought back to Chariot, and her smile could only widen. She really liked being around her. She was funny, and kind, and her shyness made her adorable.

Croix was sure they would have been friends if they had met back at Luna Nova.

 **Marjo:** You're thinking of her right now, aren't you?

Croix actually threw her phone on the bed this time, before going back to her work.

 **-Colors-**

"You must be out of your mind, Meridies."

Croix tried not to wince at the woman's reaction. She was currently at the magic department, specifically at the one where they keep track on criminals and their behaviours. There was this woman sitting at the desk before her, glaring daggers at her.

"I am not. Miss Du Nord has been showing progress for the past month. I think it is time for her to test her flying." Croix explained, looking straight into the woman's eyes. "If she has full control on her magic, then there wouldn't be any need to keep her there."

"You don't get to decide that." The woman stood up, and walked towards her. "This witch lost control once, and she can do it again."

"I'm keeping a strict watch over her. I assure you that I'll keep her under control." Croix stated.

"Just because you were recommended for this job, doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want." The woman said, and Croix's eyes darkened for a second, but she didn't avert her eyes. "Fine, but if something goes wrong, you will be held responsible."

"Of course." Croix nodded, then turned to the door and left. There was a tightness in her chest as she walked, and it only grew with every step she took. She stopped, resting a hand on her chest, and letting out almost furious breaths.

She was not going to think about this, not now.

"Oh, aren't you Professor Woodward's protégé?" A wizard passed by, and she quickly regained her composure and looked at him. If Croix wasn't a patient and smart woman, she would have sent this man flying out of the window, or at least make sure he won't be around here for weeks. "They gave you the dirty job of watching that filthy witch? What a waste?"

Now, _that_ hit a nerve.

"It is not a dirty job, in fact, I'm quite pleased with it. It helps me with my research."

"Research? Don't give me that crap, science and magic together is just bullshit. You're only here because you're Woodward's favorite child prodigy." The man waved his hand in a dismissive manner, causing the witch's rage to grow. "Honestly, they keep bragging about you being a prodigy and about your inventions, but a child is a child."

Croix felt her mask cracking, and she wanted to show him right there that no, she was not a child. She was a grown woman, a top witch, who could wipe the floor with his ugly face with the flicker of her wand but instead… She kept silent, and watched him walk away. She rested a palm on her face and let out a long sigh. She couldn't wait to visit Chariot.

Her presence had a calming effect on her, made her feel like she belonged.

"Please don't mind him, he's just jealous he didn't get the job." Croix's heart suddenly felt relief at the familiar voice. Holbrooke walked towards her, with the same smile as always, the smile of a mother trying to bring whatever peace she can to her children. "These people are intimidated by your achievements at such a young age, so it's easier for them to lie and say that it was because of who your mentor is." She said, then winked. "We both know that's not true though."

"Headmistress." Croix spoke softly, smiling at the sight of the woman. "Why are you here? Is it for Chariot?"

"Oh, no. I wasn't allowed to ask anything about her ever since my request." She said, then noticed the look of confused and curiosity in the emerald eyes looking down at her. "Well, you see, I requested for her to be held in that tower. It was the least i could do for her. It's at least a little better than a small cell. However, they only allowed me that request."

"Can't you try again?" Croix asked, mentally noting that the choice of the prison makes sense now. "I am trying to convince them that she in control, so that they let her out under my custody."

Holbrooke looked at her with surprise then smiled.

"It's unusual for you to go this far for someone, but I've always known that you were kind." Miranda said, then her smile turned slightly mischievous as she asked her next question. "May I know what your intentions with my daughter are? If there is anything romantic, I'd like to know."

Croix found herself in a coughing fit, as she tried to process what the headmistress had just asked her. The woman just chuckled at her reaction, then moved to give her a gentle pat on the arm.

"Thank you, Croix. I'll see what I can do, and please, don't let their words get to you." The old woman said, her voice sounded soothing. "You're doing great, and you will always be Luna Nova's pride." She started to walk away, and the lilac haired witch watched her with a heavy heart. When will she ever be able to escape that person's shadow?

When will she ever be given the respect she deserves?

Luna Nova's pride… was that another title she was given because she was Woodward's apprentice? Probably the greatest witch to ever exist?

That was an awfully huge shadow to escape…

She took a deep breath, mastering enough courage to walk away. She had to look her best for Chariot. The woman was far too kind, and she knew she would worry.

Croix walked away, with her shoulders slumped, her pride wounded, and a heavy weight on her tired heart.

She flew to the city, getting a breath of fresh air. She stopped by at a pastry to buy some sweets for Chariot. She discovered that the woman had a sweet tooth, and lifting her mood means better results. Of course, it wasn't just for the results. Her smile was contagious.

Meanwhile, Chariot practising on her own again, making sure she was mentally prepared for what to come. She had made some progress, but it wasn't enough. It was like taking a step forward, then moving two back when her anxiety hits. Sometimes it felt like she hasn't taken any steps at all.

She sighed as she put her wand down, and stared at the window, longing for freedom, for fresh air, for her feet to touch the ground, the dirt, the grass. Would she ever feel that again? And if she did, would she ever be able to adjust back to that life?

Before those thoughts would consume her, Chariot heard a knock on the door, before it opened slowly.

Her smile couldn't get any wider as she ran towards her guest, happy to see her. She was about to throw her arms around her for a hug then stopped, awkwardly moving her hand to rub her neck and look away.

"Hey…" Chariot said, blushing in embarrassment, while the other witch watched her, before shaking her head and smiling. They had gotten a little closer and more comfortable with each other over the past month, and while Croix wasn't the most affectionate person, she found that part of Chariot endearing.

"You can hug me if you want." She said, and watched in amusement as the younger woman looked at her hesitant, before slowly hugging her. She was like a child sometimes.

A minute has almost passed as the two hugged, and Chariot found herself too comfortable to let go. Whether it was because of her lack of human contact, or because it was Croix she was hugging, the older witch did not know.

"Okay, Chariot, this is starting to get weird." She said, and Chariot pulled away, her hair flaring a little. She let out an awkward laugh, then smiled at her. Croix then pulled the bag up, to her face. "I brought you some sweets." That's all it took for Chariot's eyes to light up even more.

The two sat on the couch like usual, with the sweets served on a plate, that Chariot was hesitating to finish so quickly. She had a sweet tooth, and pastries were a good way to bribe her to do almost everything.

She has been glancing at the other woman every now and then. Croix was wearing her reading glasses as she looked through some of her notes. It was a habit for them to just sit silently, with sweets and tea, or sometimes coffee because the lilac haired witch seemed to prefer it.

The silence was comforting, and they didn't need to talk.

Croix looked cute in those glasses, too cute for Chariot's heart. And here she thought that crush was gone, or perhaps it did go away only to be developed again. Or maybe she was just infatuated with her because she has been helping her and spending time with her.

Something was wrong today though. Croix's silence was… different.

Chariot nervously played with her hair and bit her lip, thinking of what to do. She then moved slightly closer to her, and asked.

"Are you okay?"

The question made Croix almost jump off her seat, as if she hasn't been in another place, far away from here. She turned to her in surprise, and it made her regret the question because, perhaps it was not her place to ask it. She was just a prisoner that she needed to take care of, nothing more, nothing less. She was about to apologize when the other woman spoke.

"It's nothing… I had an encounter with some jerk earlier." She said, sighing as she took off her glasses and placed it them on the table. "They don't really like me at the magic department, kind of like my days in Luna Nova, I guess." She chuckled, humorlessly.

Chariot frowned and was quick to refute that statement. "That's not true!"

"Chariot, I know how much students used to dislike me." Croix sighed and looked away. "I always knew everyone hated me, and i've accepted that fact. All I want to do is focus on my work."

Chariot was quick to react to those words, and she moved to wrap her arms around her shoulders, pulling the surprised witch close to her.

"That's not true… I didn't." She said with a low voice and was scared of the fact that the other witch did not react at all. "I've always thought you were amazing. You're still amazing now!"

"Why though?" Croix asked, almost vulnerable, but she wouldn't allow herself to be that. Even if she trusted Chariot, even if the innocence she held, the innocence that Croix lacked in her life, made her feel safe.

"You… You saved my life once." Chariot admitted, not letting go. She could feel her moving slightly as she said those words. "We were supposed to gather some points by fighting some monsters or finding a treasure, and both the first and second years did it. Some girls made a mistake and unleashed a strong monster though, and it attacked me and-"

"I managed it to trap it until the professors came in." Croix finished for her, remembering that even. She wrapped her arms around her waist, and the small act made the other witch's face and hair flare up. "You were that girl hiding her face with a helmet." She chuckled, adding to the now red head's embarrassment.

"I couldn't help it! I'd get into trouble if anyone saw me!" Chariot defended herself, and was glad that she couldn't see her face. "I'm the famous troublemaker."

Croix let out a relieved sigh, before slowly pulling away, still lingering into the warm hug. She was smiling, but that smile widened when she saw the younger witch's red face. She moved her hand to gently brush a strand of her hair from her eyes and tuck it behind her ear.

"Thank you, Chariot." She said, and Chariot's breath got caught in her throat, and she could only master a few dying noises before she finally said something.

"I… I have to use the bathroom!" She said, before running away and leaving a confused, yet amused Croix behind.

She stared at the mirror and the bathroom then washed her face a couple of times, before breathing in and out to calm her heart. What was she doing? Croix was only doing her job and once she's done with it they'll never meet! She was not supposed to develop feelings for her!

And yet here she was, smiling and playing with her hair like a teenager experiencing a crush. She could still feel herself warm from that hug, and she'd catch herself glancing at her hand then at Croix's a couple of times… and she couldn't deny that sometimes she really wanted to kiss her.

She sighed, and watched as her hair started to turn back blue. It was just a stupid infatuation that would go soon, and it wasn't like this could work out.

Sighing, Chariot walked back to find the witch back to her notes. She sat down, nervous. She was very aware of how she saw the lilac haired witch, and so the fact that she almost had a slip there made her a little more anxious than usual.

"So…" Croix started, making the other woman jump in her seat and almost yelp.

"So?"

"About your hair…"

"Oh." Chariot sighed in relief, and Croix raised an eyebrow at her reaction. They never really talked about her hair, so she wondered why the witch would bring it up now. "Well, my hair as you already know, changes with my emotions. If I experience the same emotion for a while, my hair sticks to that color."

"Do you think you can tell me about those colors?" Croix asked, and the blue haired woman looked away, nervous. "Hey, it's okay if you don't want to."

"Blue is… sadness. Black is, a bit more intense version of it." Chariot explained, feeling a hand hold her own as she was looking away. Since when did they become this comfortable with each other?

"And red?"

"Red is many things." Chariot said, looking back to the green eyed witch, only to look away blushing. Croix kept her hold on her hand, and put away her glasses, before making them both stand up.

"Do you want to go outside for a bit?" She asked, and Chariot looked at her confused, then at the door. "Not from there. The hallway leads to a leyline, the window however…" She tightened her grip on her hand, and led her upstairs to the tower's window, before using her wand to open it. She then pulled two tiny roombas from her pocket, then changed their sizes with her magic. "It'd be a bit hard to fly on the same one, so I brought an extra."

"I… I don't remember how to fly, Croix." Chariot said, moved closer to her and grasping her arm as she stared at the modern broom.

"I won't let go of your hand." Croix whispered, and that was all what the younger witch needed to hear.

She gulped, before standing on the roomba, and keeping her hand in hers. Slowly, they started moving towards the window, and when they went through it, Chariot gasped at the sight of the forest and the scarred moon.

That moon gave her an uneasy feeling, but she didn't know why.

She felt the wind tickling her skin, and playing with her hair, and she hasn't felt this refreshed in years.

They were flying, and it gave her a sense of freedom that she lacked, that is, until fear started to consume her when she looked down.

What if the broom stops working? What if she falls down? What if Croix can't catch her? What if…

"Croix…?" She reached to grip her other hand, and a streak of her hair slowly turned to white. "I'm scared..." She started shaking, not understanding what came over her.

Croix quickly pulled her over to her roomba, while making sure she won't fall off. She didn't know what to do exactly, so she just pulled her into a hug, and started to move her hand in circles on her back. Her hair was turning more and more white, and she could only assume that color meant fear.

"Hey, I'll never let you fall, Chariot." She whispered, making the broom float in the same place. "It's okay, I'm here." She said, unsure of what to do. "Let's get you back to-"

"No!" Chariot said, gripping tightly into her sleeves. "I… I can do this just… Please don't let me go." She pleaded as she looked up at her, and Croix found herself speechless, confused, because no one has ever asked her that before.

Chariot was a contrast to everything that Croix has known in her life. She was innocent, and pure, unlike the world and people that she has seen so far.

Perhaps that was why she was drawn to her, why she wanted to have her around.

It was scary how someone she only knew for a short time could become such a source of comfort to her.

Chariot's shaking started to disappear, and she slowly turned her head to look at the view. She felt a bit better, but the fear was still there. She kept doubting herself, perhaps she should have just stayed in her tower, away from the word. Could she even fly if she tried it?

"Is someone there?" She asked the moment she saw a figure in the distance.

"Yeah, that's a guard." Croix said, hoping that he didn't see them. It would be strange and inconvenient if he saw them like that, even though it was simply an act of comfort. "There is a barrier around the tower, so we can't go far. The guards probably come through it. Your tower's door's can be opened normally from here."

"So, if you're inside the barrier, you can open it, but if it's opened from inside the tower, it just leads to a leyline?" Chariot never knew about this, even when Marjo visits her. They always made sure to have something on her eyes so she wouldn't see where she was going.

"A leyline that is directly connected to a prison cell." Croix said, then frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry." She quickly apologized, but Chariot just shook her head, before nervously smiling.

"I want to try it." She said, and the lilac haired witch looked at her in confusion.

"Try it?" She asked, glancing between the prisoner, and the guard in the distance. "Try… try what?"

"Flying."

"Oh." Croix let out, glancing away for a second. Somehow that reaction made Chariot's hair turn back to red.

"Is… Is there something else that you thought of?" She asked, blushing, and the color on her face deepened when the witch just shrugged, causing her to feel embarrassed for letting her thoughts wander to places. "Anyway! I'd like to try flying. But, not on that broom, I don't know how to use it."

"Chariot, are you sure? I don't want you to push yourself, it can come on another day." Croix asked, and hesitated when the red head started to pull away. Chariot nodded, and pulled her wand, and pointed it under them, creating a circle that she stepped on.

Croix found herself reaching out for her, but stopped when Chariot looking back at her. The fear was still there, and her hands still had that shake, but there was something in her eyes… trust.

"I know you'll catch me if I fall, so it's okay." She said, then started moving on top of the circle, moving around and tracing it with her feet as she transformed herself into a phoenix, much bigger than the other time.

She flew around, and from a distance it would look like she was doing it with ease, but the truth was that she was hesitating, moving slower than she should be, scared and worried, and yet, she was trying.

She was capable, but that didn't mean she wasn't surrounded by fear. She wanted to be free, she wanted her life to be more than this, to be more than just a prison. Chariot just wanted one to save herself, and to do that, she had to try overcoming her fears.

Croix watched in awe, as the warm flames of her wings brightened the night sky. The guard had to stop what he was doing and stare as well, although, unlike Croix, he was wary and ready to take action if things went wrong.

Croix was grinning. Not only did the younger witch make huge progress just now, but she also had another witness. Perhaps, this new level of control could convince them to release her under her custody.

That grin then disappeared when the phoenix started moving down, and it must have been from the limit of her current magic level. She wasn't falling, but it was apparent that she was getting tired, and so, she flew after her, until she reached the ground, and fell on her knees panting.

Chariot was panting when Croix reached her, and she looked up to her with a smile, and teary eyes. Her hands were grasping the grass.

"I haven't felt this in a long time. Thank you." She whispered, and turned to Croix who was sitting beside her, and the intensity in the redhead's eyes made her freeze. "You… helped me once, and you're doing it again."

"You're doing this all on your own, Chariot." Croix said, unaware of how close they were at the moment.

Chariot shook her head and her heart started racing as she thought about doing something she probably shouldn't, but truly wanted. She was overwhelmed with emotions at the moment, and even though she knew she shouldn't, those emotions spoke louder than logic, as she started to lean closer to the other witch, hoping to lock their lips together, to show her that, whatever this was, these feelings were, whether they were real or some infatuation, she really meant something important to her and she couldn't describe it.

"Hey! Do you need some help over there?" The guard yelled from the distance, making quickly move away with a shriek.

"No we're all right!" Croix said, barely noticing what she was about to do, or perhaps she noticed but didn't show it. Chariot didn't know.

All she knew was that, she almost ruined everything, because she couldn't control her feelings again.

"Chariot." She quickly turned to Croix, scared of what the other witch would say, but instead found concern in her eyes. "Your hair it's… turning black."

"I'm okay!" She said right away, and laughed as she nervously started heading towards the tower, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

But everything was wrong, just like her. _She is wrong_.

Croix followed her and took her hand in her own, as a way to reassure her, and she didn't pressure her to say anything, and that alone, made the darkness in Chariot's mind silent if only for a while.

She was wrong but, Croix made her feel like something about her, or at least, _one_ thing about her was right.

And that scared her more than anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**After so long I finally get to update this fic, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I might have one selfish request, I started to wonder if I'm losing my readers at this point because it's been a while and life gets in the way, so if you're still around, and you're still interested in my fics could you leave a review so I know? I know it's like begging for reviews but i could use a boost of confidence when it comes to writing.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Marjolaine tapped her fingers on the wood, starting to feel slightly annoyed. She checked her handwatch for the third time before impatiently tapping her foot against the floor.

She came to visit Chariot, but for some reason, they only would only bring her a lot later and it frustrated her. Not only could she not touch her friend, but she can't even see her on time?

It's been a while, and she and Croix grew a little closer as they searched for anything that would tell them what happened years ago.

At some point she started whistling out of boredom.

Finally, Chariot walked in with the guard taking off the cloth covering her eyes. The blue haired woman was frowning, not liking the darkness she was in, but she breathed easier the moment her eyes witnessed her friend behind the glass.

"Marjo! I missed you!" Chariot said, quickly moving to her chair. Her blue dull hair turned a bit red out of happiness.

Marjolaine grinned, glad to see the original color of her hair. The two talked, mostly about the rock star because she was actually living her life, and it was a sad truth they both didn't want to mention.

If things were fair… Chariot would have been there beside her, would have gotten in trouble with her, would have talked about crushes with her, would have graduated with her… yet here she was, living her 'life' in a cell.

"So, I almost kissed Croix." Chariot blurted out at some point, making her friend's eyes go wide.

"You what?"

"I know it's stupid."

"You like her? And here I was starting to think I was imagining things." Marjolaine said, before moving as close to the glass as possible, almost touching it with her nose. Chariot chuckled nervously, not liking the gaze she was under. "Tell me everything."

"There is nothing to tell, I just tried to kiss her but the guard interrupted us. I'm glad he did." The now blue haired woman said, and her shoulders fell down as she recalled the memory. What was she thinking? Why would she even try that? She moved her hand to her hair, and started playing with a streak. "I feel like I'm just getting attached to her because she's helping me. It's like I'm starting to depend on her…

"You crushed on her years ago, Char." Marjolaine said, looking unamused by the excuse, although she did understand where she was coming from.

"There is no way I'm crushing on her again." Chariot laughed nervously.

"Does that mean I can make a move?" The rock star asked with a smirk, and the other woman almost choked on air. "I figured."

"It's not like she'd ever see me that way." She sighed, and hugged herself while looking away. Chariot was lost, and she lived the past few years as a prisoner. If she managed to get out, she'd still not know how to make this work.

That was, if her feelings weren't just childish attachment.

The rock star frowned as she watched her friend. She had no words to reassure her, so she could only listen. She wished she could turn back the clock, and be there on the day she lost everything, so that she could prevent it.

Everyone knew though that you should never change the past, even if you have the power to. So, she could only hope for a better future, and for Croix to manage to help her out.

So she went to Croix right after the visit ended. Croix lived in the city, and while it wasn't as loud as other places, she wondered if Chariot can live here.

Obviously, The lilac haired witch taking her under her custody meant that they would live together for a while. Marjolaine would have wanted to offer her a place, but it wasn't her choice to make. It would be what the magic department would decide for her, and even then the only obvious choice was to have her near her 'guardian'.

Finally reaching the woman's house, she proceeded to knock, only to find the door slightly open. She raised an eyebrow at how careless she was being. What if someone walked in?

Well the answer to that was simple.

She'll end dealing with her antics.

The rockstar walked inside, and made sure to close the door behind her. The place was dark with the exception of the light coming out from one room. Her office.

Marjolaine smirked and picked her phone to call the woman. She could hear her ringtone from behind the door, it sounded like it was from a video game. She picked up the call, and the rock star smirked.

"Hello?" Croix's tired voice could be heard from both phone and behind the door, so Marjolaine stepped back so she won't make it too obvious.

"Hey, I'm outside so can you open the door?" The mischievous woman asked with a low voice, and smiled when the lilac haired witch didn't notice anything. There was a sigh before the call ended.

Croix opened her office door only to find her there, and she let out a yelp as she almost fell backwards, and the rock star went into a fit of laughter.

"Why… How… ?" Croix looked left and right, still surprised by the fact that the woman came inside without her noticing. She then straightened up and glared at her. "You're the worst."

"It's the company I keep." The rockstar winked, only to make the other woman groan. "You have bags under your eyes and you look pale, did you eat anything?" Croix stared at her for the longest time, before shrugging. "I'm ordering pizza and you're paying." The woman deadpanned.

After a while, the two sat on the sofa in silence. Croix brewed more coffee, and offered some to her visitor, who respectfully denied it.

As Marjolaine watched the tired woman sip her cup, she noticed more and more how exhausted she looked, as if she hasn't slept in days.

"How is Chariot?" Croix suddenly asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

Marjolaine thought back to what her friend said, then tried to fake a smile. "Oh, she's alright! You'll see her tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I just hope I get good news on my request to release her. I've been writing a lot more reports and made more research on her magic. I'm not sure if that would be enough to convince them, so I'm trying to give them as much as I could." The lilac haired woman sighed, then put away her empty cup.

"Aren't you overworking yourself? You look like a zombie." Marjolaine said, feeling concerned for the witch's wellbeing.

"I guess. I just want her out of there." Croix admitted, feeling her stomach cry out for help, wishing for that delivery to arrive soon. "If she had gotten the help she needed years ago, life would have been different to her. They just locked her up for an accident and they waited until now to send someone to look onto her magic. She doesn't deserve that."

"I'm still surprised that you feel that way. You could have just went on with your job, but you keep going out of your way to help her." The rock star smiled, grateful for the effort she was putting into this problem.

"She's more than someone I see to write reports on. She's like a friend to me, I get excited to see her." The prodigy said, smiling at the thought of Chariot beaming at her and running to hug her only to awkwardly stop checking for permission. She was adorable.

Croix chuckled to herself, wondering how things would have been if she met her when they were younger. Would they have gotten along as well as now? She would have had a friend to talk to, a friend to hold her during her breakdowns, to console her during her worst days when she didn't even want to get out of bed.

That was selfish of her, yet she couldn't stop thinking about how nice it would have been. A 'what if' scenario where they met and remained friends for many years.

Her thought was interrupted by ringing, a sign that their food was _finally_ there. She internally thanked the rock star, despite knowing that she would be the one to pay. Tomorrow she would try to get an answer out of them, and sleeping with an empty stomach would only make the next day more tiring and stressful.

For now, the two just sat eating together, thinking of what the future would bring for their friend.

 **-Colors-**

Croix knew that the people in the magic department were frustrating to deal with, and she knew that she needed to have an inhuman amount of patience whenever she came here, but this was too much.

She has been here for a full hour and they still wouldn't see her. She furiously tapped her foot against the floor and crossed her arms. She was going to be late to Chariot, and she didn't lose any minute that she could spend with her.

Sometimes, she even _needed_ to see her because she was like a breath of fresh air from all the annoying people she had to deal with.

Being in this place has always made her uneasy. Croix was still young, and yet she appeared on multiple newspapers and was given this job. It made a lot of people envious, and so they would start mocking her, pushing her back into Woodward's shadow no matter how much she tried to escape from it.

Suddenly, she became a bit too aware of her surroundings, of the people walking in the hallway. Their footsteps, their voices, their dull and forced conversations… They all made her sick.

She gripped her arms tighter, and frowned. She knew how all these people looked at her, what they thought of her.

Whenever all eyes were set on her, there was one thing that they all had in common. One shared look, one shared whisper, one shared title.

She was Woodward's lucky protegée.

Croix shook her head and tried to think of something else, something that would put out the raging fire inside her waiting to burn everything around it. So she thought of Chariot, she thought of her innocence, of her smile, of her red sad eyes and the dull blue that would take over her hair whenever she was sad. However, she thought more of the red that would go ablaze whenever she was embarrassed or… whenever she smiled warmly.

Croix found it so much easier to breathe with that thought in mind. She has always been a lonely person, no family, no friends. Having Chariot around made her days better, made her life less lonelier.

She wasn't the kind of person to go out of her way to talk to people. She never thought that someone like her could have any sort of meaningful connections to others. She was climbing the ranks, and she was focused on her dreams. Ever since she was a kid, people only talked to her because they needed her for something, she was just a means to an end. Other than that, they would be too intimidated to be around her.

"Miss Meridies? You can now go inside. Please be mindful of the time, there are more people who need to see her." The 'secretary' informed her, making her almost scoff. Time she said, it's not as if she was the one here who has been waiting for _hours_. One day she will lose her sanity and burn down this whole place and then be sent to jail because these people were the _worst_.

Croix resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and walked in, there she was met with the stern look of the head of the magic department. The woman was sharp and hard to please, so the prodigy felt a bit nervous.

Dorlin was a woman deserving of her title, she was a powerful witch, one that people recognized for her skills and talents.

"Croix Meridies." The woman spoke and the younger witch felt shivers down her spine, but she kept her expression neutral, refusing to show any weakness. If you want something, you have to be confident, even if it meant faking it. "You have sent us a request to release Chariot Du Nord, a witch with exceptional magic which she lost control of. She is a dangerous woman, why should we let her out?"

"I explained everything in my reports."

"I want to hear you say it." The woman said with a low tone, crossing her hands together and resting her chin on them, watching her carefully.

Croix pondered for a moment of what she needed to say.

"Miss Du Nord's magic has proven to be quite extraordinary, even when I'd only give her a small amount back. She has shown nothing but good behaviour and I never sensed bad intentions from her. I believe that she can be an exceptional witch and gain control again if she leaves her cell. Her emotional state isn't the best, and that's why I think it would be better for her to go back to the outside world so that she can get better." Croix explained, and looked for any sign of approval or rejection from the woman, she found nothing so far. "I think she deserves a second chance, and if you would put her under my custody, I will make sure she won't lose control." She said, hoping that her tone didn't sound too desperate.

Dorlin stared at her for a moment, before opening the file that she gave her, and checking on the lilac haired witch's personal information.

"Miss Croix, you have proven in the past few years to be a dependable witch. You broke so many records and you graduated as one of the best students to ever attend Luna Nova." The woman stated, before closing the file. She then looked at her with a small smile, but harsh eyes. "Your request is approved of. I have high expectations of you, so don't disappoint me." She said, and raised an eyebrow at the other witch's dazed expression.

Croix quickly snapped out of it, and thanked her before leaving the room with grin on her face. All those sleepless nights writing all of those reports have finally paid off. She shrugged off the envious looks she was receiving and quickly headed to the leyline so she could tell Chariot the news.

Oh, she couldn't wait to see her again.

 **-Colors-**

The tower was as calm and quiet as always, with only its prisoner in it.

Chariot has been waiting for Croix for a while now, but she didn't show up. It left her feeling sad, and kind of scared that Croix noticed her attempt to kiss her and it made her uncomfortable.

Hopefully that wasn't the case. She needed her, she didn't want her to keep a distance from her. It terrified her how dependant and needy of her she became, and she tried to push those feelings of anxiety away. She needed to stand her ground, she needed to depend on herself again. The lilac haired witch was only human and she didn't want to be clingy to her, that wouldn't be fair.

It would be like babysitting a person on all the time and that wasn't fair.

She was sitting on her desk, drawing a sketch. She was trying to draw Croix, trying to burn the warmness in her eyes and smile into memory. Was she just infatuated or was it a crush? She didn't know, at least not yet.

She sighed wistfully, but a knock on her door surprised her.

"Come in!" She yelled, and hear the sound of the key and the handle moving. She ran towards the door, and couldn't help but smile when she saw Croix. And here she thought she wouldn't come today.

"Hey! Chariot you won't believe this!" Croix said the moment she came in, barely closing the door. She was genuinely happy, and it made the younger woman's heart melt. "You're getting out!" She blurted out, panting.

Chariot's eyes widened as her brain processed what she was told. "What?"

"You're getting out of here! I was giving permission to take you under my custody!" Croix clarified, and in the blink of an eye, the no longer prisoner jumped towards her and wrapped her arms around. The lilac haired witch almost lost balance but managed to catch her, slightly lifting her up. The blue hair turned red, and it shone so brightly and so warmly that it was like a warm fire keeping them comfortable.

Eventually, she put her down, and the now red head pulled away with a nervous smile as she tugged her hair behind her ears.

"So, I'm going to live with you." Her statement came out more as a question.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not the best person to live with, but it's the only choice." Croix apologized, rubbing her neck.

"Oh no! Don't be!" Chariot quickly said, waving both her hands to refute the statement. "I'll do my best to be a good company, you won't even notice I'm around!" Her words made the older witch frown.

"But I want you around." Croix said, then cleared her throat at the sight of a bashful Chariot. "I mean, it would be nice to have someone around after living alone for years. And I like you, so I'm… glad with this outcome?" She finished, mentally cursing herself. Usually she's great with words, but now she couldn't read the woman's expressions, and it made her slightly worried.

Chariot swore her heart skipped a beat. She was going to live with her and the other witch wanted her around. She let out a shaky breath and hoped that she wouldn't notice it. Her heart was raging against her chest, and she slowly moved her hand to hold Croix's.

"I would love that." She said, causing a wide smile to spread on her ' _crush_ 's face.

"Start packing! Get your books and everything you want. You should be released somewhere this week." The lilac haired witch said, reluctant to let go of her friend's hand. "I have to prepare my place as well, it's usually a mess." Croix chuckled, feeling truly happy for the first time in a while.

She never had a friend before, or anyone to live with. She has always been alone, which is why she felt so light right now.

"Hey Croix?" The lilac haired witch turned to the younger woman, and froze when she felt a pair of lips pressed against her cheek. She made a small noise of surprise and blushed when Chariot pulled away, tucking yet again her hair behind her ear. She was smiled with red slightly coloring her face, and eyes that radiated happiness and excitement. "Thank you."

"I… uh… I could help you with packing! You have a lot of books here and the sooner you get out of here the better, right?" Croix offered, trying to get rid of the blush on her face, and the racing beats of her heart. Fortunately, the red head only chuckled and nodded, sparing her from further embarrassment.

For the next few days, the two have been preparing to live together. Marjolaine helped Croix with her apartment, and made sure to go shopping for clothes that might fit her friend. She knew she didn't have many that she could wear anymore. Croix has been moving and rearranging some things in her house, and she made sure to clean it upside down, and whenever she visited Chariot she would bring back some of her stuff with her. And people said her evolved brooms aren't useful. They were great for carrying boxes!

Croix took one last look at the mirror, making sure that she looked presentable and that her hair was combed right. She always made sure she looked good enough for work, but this was a special occasion.

She walked outside the bathroom and stared at the house, and breathed in, enjoying the smell of the recently cleaned place. She put Chariot's boxes to the side, they weren't much and she could help her unpack when she arrives.

She hoped that Chariot would like it. It wasn't as big as the tower, and granted Croix did have a lot of money that she can use to buy a bigger place, but it would have only made her lonelier.

Satisfied with the place, she took her traditional broom, and flew towards the tower.

Meanwhile, Chariot paced around. She was so nervous yet so excited about this and she couldn't focus on anything. Besides, the tower was mostly empty now, so there was nothing to distract herself with.

She gasped when she heard the door open, and she ran to hug Croix, before pulling away with a happy smile.

"Hey." Croix grinned, keeping her arms on her waist. "Ready to go to your new home?"

Chariot's smile only widened.

"Yes."

Her hair remained red.

* * *

 **And things now start to move into a different direction, we can't have her trapped in that tower for the whole story, can we?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's an update that is late because I had no internet! I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

To say that Chariot was both excited and nervous was an understatement.

She has longed to leave that tower, to go outside that small world of hers, to see the wonders of the world again and feel civilized again. However, that all became too foreign to her after the years she spent on her own.

It was now something new, and 'new' was always scary in its own way.

"Are you alright, Chariot?" Croix asked, glancing back at the younger witch, who held into her hesitantly.

They were flying through the leyline at a rather slow pace so that the redhead wouldn't get overwhelmed. Chariot had missed the view, the small lines that seemed to go on forever, the strange calmness of the road…

"You can hold on into me if you want. Make yourself comfortable, okay?" The lilac haired witch suggested with a gentle voice. It was noticeable that her companion wasn't completely at ease. "I can fly faster if you want."

"Oh, no this is fine! Unless you want to fly faster then I don't mind!" Chariot answer and let out a nervous chuckle. Whenever she went through the leylines, her eyes were blindfolded and she had to hold on into the broom only. The experience was nerve-wrecking.

She took a deep breath, before moving closer to the witch, closing the distance between them. She hesitated, before resting her chin on Croix's shoulder. After knowing her for a while, she became comfortable about touching her.

Chariot has always been a touchy person, and it was something that Marjolaine loved to remind her of. She never understood why some people found it strange for friends to hold her hands, or hug a lot, or cuddle. It was something that she loved, and would probably love more now that she was finally free and could actually interact with people.

Chariot then snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that her companion might find her behavior weird, and she stuttered as she struggled to start a sentence.

"I'm… I'm sorry! If this is making you uncomfortable then I can-"

"Don't worry about it." Croix chuckled, although she was blushing at the close contact, something that sparked amusement in the redhead once she noticed it. "It would have been weird back when we just met, but we're friends, so don't worry about it." She said, still feeling a bit flustered. She was not used to anyone hugging her like that since she didn't really have friends.

"You know… you're pretty warm and nice to hug, like a teddy bear!" Chariot chuckled, and the other witch snorted in return, obviously embarrassed.

"Okay, now you made it weird." She said, rolling her eyes. Her friend chuckled and relaxed into the hug.

Eventually, the trip became nicer and more comfortable. It was something that they both didn't mind if it lasted a bit longer.

They both left the leyline, and they met the breeze of air, and the many smells that filled the town. Chariot who had her eyes closed, opened her eyes to see the people below them. She tightened her grip on her friend, feeling suddenly scared.

She hasn't seen people in so long…

"Hey, it's okay." Croix whispered, and turned to her with a reassuring smile. "I'm with you, and we will be home soon, okay?"

"Okay." Chariot whispered, unable to find any strength in her voice.

"Do you smell that? That's where I get most of the pastries. I bought some before coming to get you." The lilac haired witch said, trying to help her relax through small talk.

"It's a great smell." The redhead smiled, and surprisingly, her hair still remained red. She was anxious, yes, but it wasn't overwhelming her. She wasn't alone, and that was all that mattered.

She stared down, watching the people walking by, too focused on their days to notice two witches flying above them. She smiled as she noticed a flower shop, a couple of kids running by, a cat running away with a piece of meat it stole.

The place was lively, and it made her both giddy and scared.

She wasn't ready to be around all these people, the thought of interacting with them, talking to them, walking beside them scared her, but she also looked forward to all of these things.

She wasn't just a prisoner in a tower, she was also a prisoner of her own mind, and one day, hopefully soon, she will break free from there as well.

Croix landed before her apartment, and let out a content sigh, reaching for the keys in her pocket. Chariot looked around, noticing some curious looks from the neighbors that she tried to ignore. They probably meant well and were just curious about this newcomer, but her anxiety still messed with her, so she hoped the door would open already.

She relaxed when she finally walked inside, and she was surprised by the place.

"I know this is small compared to the tower, but this is where I live at the moment." Croix rubbed her neck, and gave her a sheepish smile. "It got lonely at the family's manor, so I bought this place."

"I like it." Chariot said with a warm smile, as she walked around, appreciating the simple yet comforting place. The living room had a quite big window that allowed it to bathe in the sunlight. The walls painted in green made her heart flutter because it reminded her of her friend's eyes. She hasn't seen the rest of the place, but it already warmed its way to her heart.

"Do you want some tea?" Croix asked, relieved by her new roommate's reaction. The latter seemed thoughtful, then answered.

"I could go for something new, like coffee."

 **-Colors-**

The two sat down, enjoying some coffee and sweets after their trip.

Chariot wasn't sure about eating pastries with coffee, because of the bitter taste, but she found it new and interesting, like her new life.

"I will help you unpack your things, if we work together, you'll be settled in no time." Croix said, taking a sip of her coffee. She then noticed that the other woman was too focused on the roomba moving around, to hear what she was saying. "Chariot?"

"Oh? Oh! Oh yeah, that would great! Thank you!" Chariot said, nervously tapping her finger on the mug. She didn't mean to not pay attention, and besides, she felt like she owed her too much. How could she ever repay her?

"What's on your mind, other than your fascination with my evolved brooms?" Croix added with amusement. She found the subtle curiosity endearing. She noticed that the redhead would eye some things in the place, then quickly look back to her mug, as if ashamed of looking too much.

She also noticed the bits of blue and white at the tips of her hair, something that Chariot herself did not know of.

The witch in question glanced quickly between her and the mug.

"It's just that… I don't have a job. I don't have money. I don't want to be a burden." She sighed, explaining the problem. She knew Croix would have to pay for everything now, and it made her feel slightly ashamed.

"Chariot, I am rich. You don't have to worry about money."

"I know but that's not it!" The redhead stated, earning a questioning look from her roommate. She wanted to understand her and what she was feeling. "It feels wrong somehow, to depend so much on you. I'll just be a burden, even if you don't think so, I will feel it myself. You're doing so much for me, and I can't give anything back."

"Chariot… We're friends, right? You don't have to feel like you're in debt." Croix said, and while she didn't completely understand her point of view, considering she wasn't in the same position, she respected it. She wasn't the most understanding of human emotions, so she tried not to question or try to fix her insecurities, but perhaps help her figure it out herself. "I do not feel like you owe me, but if it's really what you want, then you can pay me back when you're no longer under my custody and have a job of your own."

The redhead turned back to her, still looking nervous and worried.

"Or, we can share shores for now since we're roommates!" Croix said with a smirk. "I get busy sometimes and can't always clean after myself, and I am terrible at cooking and taking care of things. You're a lot more patient than me and…"

"Deal!" Chariot cut her off, leaning closer with an excited smile. "This is now my home too, so I will take care of it! Just tell me what to do!"

"We will organize things between us, okay?" Croix chuckled at the genuine excitement. It was if watching a child jump up and down at the sight of a new toy. "So, coffee or tea?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Tea, always."

"Coffee is obviously superior, Chariot, especially MY coffee."

"My tea is better."

"You are in denial." Croix shook her head. Chariot chuckled. "I forgive you because you are cute." She winked, putting the laughter to a stop.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Chariot looked away, hiding her blushing face but her hair burning hair gave it away.

The lilac haired witch was about to tease her further, if it weren't for the fact that her doorbell was ringing. The redhead tensed at the sound, but she gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, knowing who the visitor was.

Chariot moved some of her hair behind her ear, as she tried to get a look at who was visiting the witch at an early hour. She anxiously watched the door open, then in a heartbeat, she ran towards the person, tackling them.

Croix winced when she heard a thud and saw the two hit the ground. Marjolaine fell victim to Chariot's energetic and happy 'hug'.

There were no words exchanged as the two hugged each other for dear life, getting to experience physical contact for the first time in years. It was a heartwarming sight, even though Croix would consider herself cold hearted compared to people.

Perhaps it was because the two became dear to her, even though the rock star was a pain to deal with. She grew on her, becoming a friend.

She would never admit it to her face though.

"I missed you so much!" Chariot giggled into her shoulder, before pulling away and helping her stand up. She was crying, and trying to wipe her tears with her sleeves. Marjo was trying to keep a straight face, but her eyes still looked watery.

"You dork, I told you things will be fine." Marjo said, before pulling an 'annoyed' Croix into a one armed hug. "This sexy nerdy hero made it all better."

"Don't you ever call me that again, or I'm sending a roomba after you." Croix muttered, crossing her arms. She managed to escape before moving to another room to give them some privacy.

Marjolaine watched her go, then stared at Chariot with intensity.

"What?" Chariot asked, biting her lip. She didn't know what her best friend was about to say but she had a feeling that it would make her go pale.

"So, how does it feel to move in with your crush?"

She was right. She almost fainted at the question.

"We talked about this!" Chariot half yelled, half whispered. "Besides, I don't care right now. It's not something I'm ready for, I just want to focus on healing and living amongst people again."

"That's true, relationships aren't everything." Marjo shrugged. "Hey, I got you some clothes, until we go shopping together." She winked, revealing a bag that went unnoticed because of the happy moment they just shared. "I'm not sure if they're a complete fit, but they should do for now." She shrugged, as she started pulling out the clothes.

"Marjo, you know that you're the best friend anyone could ever have, right?" Chariot's chest was warm at the act of friendship. Her friend stayed with her for years, despite her being in prison. She kept visiting her, and never gave up hope on her.

She didn't realize she was crying again until she hugged her, and moved her hand in circles on her back to calm her down.

Marjolaine helped the two unpack for a bit, before leaving because of some plans she had, and promising to come back the next day. She gave her her phone number, while Croix handed the redhead one of her phones that she rarely used.

Actually, why did Croix have about five phones? She didn't look like she needed them.

Chariot shrugged at the question in her mind, as she figured out that it was probably because she was a nerd who would buy any new piece of technology that comes out.

She was a cute nerd… Nerds are hot…

The redhead's eyes widened at that thought and she shook her head, blushing. Fortunately, it went unnoticed.

"Sorry about this. I forgot about food since I usually eat instant noodles." Croix said as she cut a slice of pizza she ordered. The day passed by quickly, and they still didn't finish unpacking. The redhead had a lot of books that they didn't know where to put at the moment.

"That's fine. I haven't had pizza in years." Chariot said with a wistful sigh, then took a bite. She missed this flavor, and it was the best food she had in a while.

It tasted like freedom, somehow.

Croix stared at her for a while. She could see her roommate starting to feel comfortable, but there was still doubt and fear in her eyes. It saddened her, but it was expected with the life she led. She didn't want her to feel dependant on her, and unfortunately she did not know how to make her feel otherwise.

Perhaps she could get a job at the flower shop nearby? Perhaps another place?

Could the redhead go around without her? She seemed nervous when they were flying, and she feared the possibility of a panic attack. She hasn't been with people in so long so it would make sense for it to be hard to get used to them again.

Maybe she could get her a pet…

That sounded like a good idea! Croix has wanted a pet at some point, but she didn't want to neglect it since she rarely had time. She was always working.

The emerald eyed woman has been staring for a while, and when she snapped out of her thoughts, she saw the redhead staring back with puffed cheeks. Her mouth was full and her eyes were wide, and her hair was burning.

She quickly swallowed the food and put down her plate. She bit her lip and looked away, wishing her hair didn't give away the embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" They both said, surprised. "I didn't mean to-" They continued in union. "You first!"

They both looked at each other for a moment, before laughing at their strange antics.

"I'm glad you're here, Chariot." Croix admitted, and she allowed herself to breathe again, shaking off that bit of laughter in her voice. "I can't promise things won't be difficult, and we might find a hard time getting used to living together, but I'm glad I have you as a roommate." She said, unconsciously reaching out to tuck a hair behind Chariot's face. The latter took her hand before she could pull away, holding it tight.

Croix's expression turned to one of surprise and curiosity, but she did not pull away. She watched as her friend's eyes closed for a moment, and then opened to reveal those soft red orbs staring at her with enough warmth to protect her from the coldest of nights.

"I am glad you're my friend." Chariot said with a low tone, almost shy, but it was high enough for the lilac haired woman to hear.

Croix was surprised, shocked even. It wasn't that she didn't know of the redhead's appreciation, it was as clear as day. She loved seeing her because of how pure and warm she was, because of how loved she can make people around her feel.

Chariot was like the rays of sun slipping through the clouds after a day full of rain. She was that warm cup of coffee after a long day. Chariot was that kind of person, who despite all of her insecurities and wounds, would still listen to you and comfort you and hold your hand.

Chariot Du Nord was a treasure, rare to find.

That was what Croix felt. All these years, she had no one, no family, no friends… yet here she was, a dear friend to someone as wonderful as Chariot.

She felt happy hearing that.

"You sure know how to make a girl swoon, Chariot." Croix finally said, making the other woman yelp and let go of her hand, muttering something about how unfair it was to turn the tables like that. Chuckling, she spoke again. "Do you have anything you want to do tomorrow? We could go outside." She frowned at the look of uncertainty that she received. "If you're ready of course."

"I…" The younger witch started, rubbing her arm. "I'd like to try that. I'm not sure I can go outside yet, but I want to try."

"I'll be with you, you can hold my hand." Croix said, then wiggled her eyebrows at the second part, finally earning a light punch on the shoulder.

"Stop teasing me!" Chariot giggled.

Her first day in her new home has come to an end. Her room was mostly ready, and she changed into the pajamas that Marjo bought her. They were new and comfortable, she loved them. The room she was in was a spare one that Croix only used to store things she had no place for, so she was glad she didn't take up one of more important use.

This place smelled nice. It smelled fresh, in its own weird way. She could smell the faint scent of ramen that Croix just heat up because she was hungry and still needed to work, and she could smell the perfume the woman uses, and she could also smell the recently cleaned floor.

It was nice.

Her only complaint was that she could hear the cars moving and people chattering. She wasn't used to it, and it made her a bit tense. She wished she could sleep in Croix's room, perhaps on the floor. She didn't want to be alone on her first night, but she already gave her too much, and she was ashamed of asking for anything.

Perhaps another day.

With that thought, Chariot's eyelids grew heavier, and she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**And here's an update! I was thinking that I would update this fic on tuesdays from now on. There may not be an update next week though. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was a calm and beautiful morning, with the sound of birds singing outside, and the warmth of the light shining through the window, lighting up the room.

Chariot moaned, turning around and pulling the sheets up. She was hugging her pillow, drooling on it. The bed was strangely comfortable, and she wasn't used to hearing such noise from outside. She certainly did not remember the smell of cooked eggs.

Eggs…?

Chariot slowly opened her eyes, not ready to start the day yet, but her confusion got the best of her. She looked around, noticing an unfamiliar room, a place she has never been to before. She looked down at her clothes, they were new. She has never worn them before.

She felt a tear slipping down her cheek, as she realized that she was indeed out, that she was free from her tower. She wiped her face, then stretched so she feels ready to start the day.

She stood up, and moved to the window, opening it. She stared outside, but only for a moment, still scared from the world around her.

After fixing her bed, and changing out of her clothes, she left the room to look for the source of the smell.

She looked around, still confused by the sleep. She moved to the kitchen, and was met with the sight of Croix struggling to cook some eggs. She had her hair tied in a small pony tail, and she wore an apron. When the witch turned, Chariot could make out the words 'don't touch the cook' on it. The words made her giggle, which surprised the 'cook', and made her look at her in embarrassment.

"Chariot!' Croix hissed, before securing the eggs. She quickly turned off the oven and put away the apron. "I don't… usually wear that, so let's never talk about this again." She said, and as cruel as it might be, the redhead enjoyed this moment. She rarely got the chance to see the other witch like that, she was usually too cool and suave.

One of the perks of living with someone was witnessing them during their most embarrassing moments, and she loved it.

"You look cute in that pony tail."

"Yeah Chariot, sure. I heard you giggling." Croix rolled her eyes, pouring some coffee for both of them. "I never do this, but this is your first morning here. The only thing I know how to not burn is eggs, so…" She shrugged before taking the food and placing it on the table. Chariot's expression softened, appreciating what the witch was doing for her.

Perhaps an apron with the words 'kiss the cook' would fit her better with the way she was subtly pouting right now.

They both sat at the table to eat their breakfast.

"We can get more food outside, I don't usually eat much but I don't want to starve you with me." Croix said, and then took a bite, surprised that she cooked them well for once. She got lucky for once.

She really wanted to impress her roommate, but she knew that despite being a genius, she was terrible at cooking.

She looked at her friend's plate, and gave her a deadpan expression when she saw that her plate and cup were both empty. She was… quite the eater, she must admit.

Were they starving her at that tower and giving her food so terrible that she enjoyed her almost decent eggs?

That wasn't a pleasant thought.

"We should… get more food." Croix commented, and sipped her coffee. "We should also both learn how to cook."

"Hey, Croix?" Chariot started, giving her a curious look that was answered with a hum. "You are rich, right? You can get anyone to cook you or clean the house while you're gone, so why don't you?" She asked, before feeling a wave of anxiety washing over her at the thought of making her uncomfortable with her question. It was a bit invading, wasn't it?

Oh no, what did she do? Now she won't want her around. She will probably hate her. She made her uncomfortable on her first day here.

She was the worst roommate ever…

"I simply don't want to."

Scratch that, anxiety is the worst. Anxiety should burn, she hated it.

"I like being productive. I don't always have the time to do this stuff, but it doesn't sit right with me to have someone serve me as I sit and relax. I know I grew up rich and had everything compared to other people, but it just made me feel lonelier to not do anything." Croix explained, getting lost into her train of thoughts, and the black liquid in her cup. "I had a lot of studying and work to do but… I grew sick of it." She continued. "The butlers at home are nice, they are kind of like family, and I'm happy whenever I see them. Actually you should meet them, I'm sure they'd love you…" She stopped herself, and glanced at the redhead, who seemed actually interested in her story. She didn't expect herself to ramble like that, or say something like that.

What was she thinking? Inviting her to her manor?

She never invited anyone before, and she didn't know if she would take it well.

"That would be nice." Chariot said, making her sigh in relief. She felt flattered at the offer, and she was glad to see this side of her. All this time, she only talked about herself and Croix listened.

She felt like a friend right now, and she loved it.

She really wanted to be Croix's friend, she has always wanted it. In the past, it was simple admiration, as she watched her from a distance. Right now? It was from a place of love and appreciation.

She still admired her, but now she appreciated her more after she talked and knew her in person. She was happy that they could call each other friends now.

Unfortunately, that happy thought left as another one came over.

"Do you think I can see mom?" Chariot asked, turning her own cup with her finger, trying to occupy herself with simple actions so that her feelings wouldn't get the best of her. "I haven't seen her in so long."

Croix put her cup down, and sighed. She still couldn't convince the department to let her meet the older woman, despite telling them that it could help her emotionally. She wondered if meeting her would trigger back memories.

"We'll work on it." She said, and felt her heart ache at the sight of disappointment on Chariot's face.

She and Marjo found nothing about the 'crime'. There was only one clue, and it was a bit of stretch. However, if her crime was so bad that they had to lock her out and hide everything… then it might be it.

Chariot had exceptional magic, and she lost control of it.

They weren't sure of it because they had no date, but Marjo remembered that at some point during her tour, the moon changed. It was scarred.

Croix recalled it didn't look like that before. There were no news about it, no theories, just the fact that the moon was scarred and that no one knew anything about it. They all just accepted it.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, not wanting to talk about the past just yet. Chariot needed to heal, and she needed to control her emotions. They still had a lot of work to do when it came to her magic as well. Her top priority right now was to help her feel at ease, and everything else will come on its own.

The redhead nodded, and moved to the sink to wash their plates and cups. Croix let her do so, and checked her phone. She didn't have any plans today, but she did receive a message from Holbrooke asking her to come and meet her when she's free.

She had an idea in mind, but maybe she could her friend once she was sure she could do it. She needed to ask the headmistress first.

Fortunately, she did not need to go to the magic department today. That would have annoyed her immensely.

Croix started to brainstorm some thoughts, and write down some memos in her phone, while Chariot panicked about what she should wear. She hasn't been outside in so long, she had no idea what people wore now! Should she just go for a shirt and jeans like her friend? Is that too casual? Did she need a dress? She didn't own a dress!

"Chariot… your mind is buzzing more than mine and that is saying something." Croix whispered from behind her, making her jump back and almost fall, if it weren't for the older witch catching her. Her hair was on fire at this point, while her lips were shut into a thin line.

She was a mess. She was an incredibly awkward mess with her flaming hair.

Croix sighed and rolled her eyes, almost fondly.

"What will I ever do with you?" She asked.

"Hug me?" Chariot pouted.

"I _guess_."

 **-Colors-**

Chariot finally chose her outfit, it was a pair of jeans and a white blouse. She had to praise Marjo for picking up something that fit her so well, despite no longer knowing her measurements. Croix put no effort in her appearance. She put on the first shirt she found, and yawned, looking tired.

She did mention suffering from sleepless nights every now and then.

Opening the door, Croix was the first to walk outside, while the redhead remained hesitant. Her legs started shaking a bit, and her heartbeats were racing.

This was it. This was the outside world, and the moment she takes a step forward, she will be forced to see so many faces and hear so many voices and it overwhelmed her so much that everything started to blur together and-

"Chariot!" Croix put her hands on her shoulders, worried. "I'm right here, Chariot. I'm right here. Breathe in and out, okay?" She said in a low tone, hoping to help calm her down. The redhead just hugged her, and after a minute or two, her breathing slowed down. "We don't have to do this today." She said, patting her back. She moved her hand to stroke her now almost blue with a bit of white hair.

Perhaps this was too soon. Maybe taking her under her custody was a bad idea? Croix wasn't an expert when it came to emotions, and she wasn't sure how to ease or help her with this fear and anxiety. Maybe she should have took her to the manor? It was a lot calmer there… but then it could remind her of her tower, and she might feel like a prisoner again.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry." Chariot whispered, stopping her train of thoughts and theories. She held on tighter, not ready to let go and pull away from the safe embrace. "I want to try… If that's okay. I want to know my limits." She said, finally pulling away. She tried to keep her gaze on her friend's emerald eyes, but she found it hard to do so while still feeling this way.

Croix sighed, not knowing what to do.

Machines were a lot easier to figure out than humans, so were equations.

Humans? Humans were another level of complexity that she still couldn't and didn't want to figure out. All she could do now is to give her what she wanted, and stay by her side.

The lilac haired witch took the redhead's hand in her own, holding tight enough to not lose her, but softly enough so that she could pull away at any moment. Chariot squeezed it, still not daring to keep a straight gaze. Her shoes were more interesting than any of her surroundings, and at least they didn't have eyeballs staring back into her soul and judging her.

Yeah… Anxiety is the worst and it should die.

The two finally left the house, and fortunately, the streets were calm at this hour and they didn't need to run into a lot of people.

Croix walked close to her, and kept glancing at her almost protectively. The redhead walked slow, almost as if she's been dragged by the older witch.

"Oh, Meridies? Who's this pretty lady with you?" An old woman before them made them pause. She looked warmly at the two, and her gaze reminded Chariot of Holbrooke. She must be one of the neighbors.

"She's my friend and new roommate. I'm showing her around." Croix answered with a polite smile. She rarely talked to the people here, but they were nice enough and they would greet her every now and then.

The woman looked at the redhead in curiosity, and the latter resisted the urge to hug her friend's arm and bury her face somewhere.

"She is a bit shy." The lilac haired witch said.

"Oh, I see." The woman smiled. "My name is Martha, I live here. If you ever need anything, just come and see me."

"Thank… thank you!" Chariot stuttered, and winced at the awkward display and squeaky noise she let out. "I'm Chariot."

"Nice to meet you, Chariot." Martha nodded, then walked away.

Croix let out a sigh of relief, then she felt confused the moment her arm was hugged tightly and a face was buried in her shoulder.

"Chariot…?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I need a moment…" Chariot sounded like she was trying not to scream. Croix just patted her head like one would pat a cat.

They walked around, with Croix protectively holding Chariot's hand, pulling her closer to her whenever someone passed by. She showed her every shop around, and they even stopped at some point to buy something to eat.

Chariot stared at her croissant, nervous about eating in public. Her anxiety was messing with her, so she kept her hold on the hand, even while eating her food. She felt embarrassed for acting like a child.

She was proud of herself for making it so far without freaking out, but she couldn't help but sulk and wish she could go home already. It was ironic, considering that she wished for nothing but to be free.

"Don't you like the croissants?" Croix asked, startling her. She didn't eat much, but preferred to watch the people in the park.

They were both sitting on a bench, glad that there weren't many people today. There were some children, and the redhead would look at them fondly, before looking back to her food. Croix didn't like interacting with people too much, so she appreciated this calm atmosphere.

"No! I mean yes! I mean… It is good. I'm just not hungry right now." She said with an apologetic smile, putting it back to take it home later. However, as she did that, an amusing thought came to her mind and she giggled. Croix raised an eyebrow, and gave her a questioning look. "Croissants, they kind of sound like your name! Croixants!"

Croix stared at her in shock, before putting her 'croixant' back as well. "I can't believe you said that. Now I can't keep eating croixants, my own kind." She said, rolling her eyes at the annoying use of her name. Her reaction only made the other woman giggle more.

The lilac haired witch smiled, and gently ruffled her hair, making her giggles die down to a muffled shy nose coming out of the redhead as she tried to hide her blush.

"Do you want to buy some clothes before we head back?" She asked as she took Chariot's hand, lifting her up with her, and then gripping it tightly.

"I think I'd like to head back." Chariot gave her an apologetic smile, and the other witch nodded.

It's been a tiring day, and the fact that she didn't have any panic attacks was a mystery to her. She wondered if it was just waiting to happen, if her anxiety was slowly building up and waiting to explode the moment she lets her guard down.

Once they arrived, Chariot sat down on the couch and let out the deepest sigh that Croix has ever heard.

"Are you okay?" Croix asked, and smiled slightly when the younger witch nodded. She sat down next to her, and rested her palm on her head. "I'm proud of you, Chariot. You did great today."

Those words were something that the lilac haired witch has always wanted to hear. She has always wanted to hear that someone was genuinely proud of her, and know that they meant it. So because of the fact that she never had that, she wanted to give this small thing to her friend, the friend who was unknowingly replacing the darkness in her life with light and warmness.

Chariot smiled shyly. "It's all thanks to you. You gave me the courage." She said, and almost felt cold when the hand pulled away, if it weren't for the warm look that Croix was giving her.

"I have to go somewhere. Will you be alright? The older woman asked, concerned. She watched as Chariot's eyes wandered down, and her hands held each other, fingers moving nervously and anxiously.

"I'll be alright, but I need one thing."

"What is it?"

Chariot smiled, and moved towards her, hugging her and resting her head on her shoulder. She smiled into the hug.

"I just need you to stay safe." She said, earning a blush from the older witch, who slowly wrapped her arms around her.

"I can do that." Croix pulled her closer, feeling both embarrassed and happy. She didn't recall a time when someone has wished her safety, and it made her feel all fuzzy inside. She slowly pulled away, and gave her a smile, before heading off.

Chariot watched her close the door, and once she was gone… Her smile faded, and a few streaks of her hair turned white and blue.

She was scared to be alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while since the last update, hasn't it? I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please tell me what you think of it. I personally feel this might be the best chapter so far, but I would like to hear your thoughts.**

 **There is a surprise in this chapter after all.**

* * *

Most people would consider loneliness to be deadly, something that could tear you apart if you let it consume you long enough.

Chariot Du Nord knew that too well, and she knew how scary silence can be, how terrifying it would be to be left alone with her own thoughts. She spent years alone with them with no outside noise to push them away.

And now that she was on her own in the house, with all the noise outside?

She was just as terrified as the first year she spent on her own.

People talking, cars passing by, all the other noises that would seem normal to anyone who has lived among other people… It was all too overwhelming, too loud, horrifying.

She was still standing where Croix left her, staring at the door.

" _Do you have more exciting magic for us?_ "

She blinked, and the house was no more. Everything around her was blinding, and she was on stage again. She couldn't see anyone's faces from the audience, just white blank eyes in the distance.

"Please stop…" She whispered, as her hair started to turn white.

Her lips quivered, and her eyes looked around in panic, trying to find an exit. She took a step back, then bumped into something. That 'something' started tugging at her clothes, and she slowly turned to look at it.

There stood a girl, with a blank face. No eyes, no mouth, not even a nose. There was _nothing_. A _void_.

Chariot couldn't even scream as tears started to build up in her eyes.

" _Shiny Chariot…"_ The kid started. " _Why did you-"_ The girl continued talking but the redhead could no longer hear the rest as a loud static noise took over.

She grasped her head in pain, feeling like her eardrums were about to explode.

She started running and running, pushing people away, not daring to look at their faces. No matter how long or how far she ran she was stuck in the same place, like a loop she would find herself back to that stage.

" _How could you?_ " She turned, and gasped when this time she saw Croix standing behind her, looking at her with nothing but fear and disappointment. " _Monster._ "

 **-Colors-**

Croix flew through the leylines at a slow pace, still not ready to interact with anyone at Luna Nova. It wasn't that she hated people there, and they were a lot better than the pricks at the magic department.

The professors can be a little too much for her at times, and especially now since she has been exhausted the past few weeks.

She hoped that Chariot didn't notice how tired she was. Normally, Croix would take the opportunity to sleep in at morning, but she was excited about showing her friend around.

Perhaps she could take a few days off, take it easy now that her job of getting her out the tower is done and it would be easier to 'watch over' her if they're both at home.

She decided she would think about this later, after she meets up with the headmistress.

Was it about Chariot? Was she going to drop a hint on what happened years ago with the ex-performer?

She had no idea, so she prepared herself to whatever unexpected thing the strange woman could throw at her.

"I want you to teach at Luna Nova."

Well, anything except for this.

The lilac haired witch walked through the school, but at a fast pace so that the students won't notice her and make the connection between her and that ugly photo the school took years ago when she won the broom relay. She made it to Holbrooke's office in no time, and took a seat as she greeted her with her motherly smile.

However, now that she told her what she was here for, Croix noticed the playful spark in her eyes, and she felt like a fool for whatever reason.

"Headmistress, this isn't one of your pranks again is it?" Croix asked, unimpressed, while the woman giggled.

If it were anyone but Miranda, she would have taken them seriously. No offense to her, she was and still is a powerful witch. The problem was that she was rather childish at times, still clinging to her youth whenever she could.

It was admirable, really… If it weren't for the fact that younger witch was dying to catch up on sleep and felt like this was the worst prank anyone could pull on her at the moment.

"I am serious!" Miranda chuckled, much to Croix's dismay and confusion. "I was thinking that the school needs to move on. We can't live with tradition forever, so why not introduce your modern magic to the students? I'm sure that with this generation, they will find magic more entertaining."

"Oh my God, you're actually serious." Croix's eyes went wide and she ran a hand through her hair.

This was an opportunity for her to spread the knowledge she had, the ideals and view on magic that most witches did not share with her. She could help create a new generation of magic, but… She was exhausted.

She already had a lot of stuff on her plate, and it was hard balancing her life.

She wasn't even sure if she would be cut out to be a professor.

"Take your time and think about it. I know you're already busy, and with Chariot living with you now, I believe you have a lot more on your plate." She said, then smiled softly. "Thank you for taking care of her. I can't express how grateful I am for what you've done."

"Chariot is my friend. I'm glad to be of help." She said. "Why me though? There are other people who studied modern magic as well."

"Yes but they are rare, and did not go as far as you did." Holbrooke said, smiling. "I trust you the most, besides, there is someone you might want to meet." She said, and the younger witch raised an eyebrow at her.

The two walked outside and stared at two girls sitting together. One of them had striking blue eyes, and looked a bit uptight, while the other, who was sleeping against her shoulder, was a brunette who looked rather peacefully.

Croix recognized the first one as the heiress to the Cavendish family. They all had the same hair somehow…

She looked down at the headmistress, who gave her a somber look.

"These two are childhood friends. I was told they met at a Shiny Chariot show." She said, surprising the other witch. "The _last_ Shiny Chariot show. They've never spoken of it, in fact, Miss Cavendish looks rather angry whenever Miss Kagari brings it up."

"Do you think they know?" Croix asked, forgetting about all of her exhaustion from earlier, and now thinking of all the possibilities this seemed to create. "Wouldn't their memories of the event be erased?"

"It is possible that they could have overlooked the children… Or perhaps, they didn't want to mess with a descendant of a Nine Olde Witch." Miranda explained with a heavy sigh. "They are not fair, you know. There are a lot of flaws in the whole system. You can tell by how they treated poor Chariot, and how they would hide the truth from everyone, but not dare to mess with an important family."

"I'll take the job." Croix said immediately, and she didn't leave time for the headmistress to process her words. "If I can find out from them what happened, then I'll take the job."

"You… you are very determinant about helping my daughter, aren't you?" The old woman smiled. She wondered how things would have been if they had been friends before this, if they had met back when none of them had to experience loneliness. She didn't wait for an answer. "All preparations are ready. You can contact me once you have enough time to teach."

Croix nodded with a smile, then remembered something.

"Oh, headmistress? I think I have a way for you to contact Chariot without having to meet her." She said, and the headmistress could only stare in surprise.

 **-Colors-**

The lilac haired witch yawned as she flew on her broom. She was too busy talking about preparations and other stuff that she forgot to check her phone.

She received a couple of messages from Marjolaine. She groaned, before checking them. She was in need of a nap and the last thing she needed was a headache.

 **Marjo** : Hello hot stuff!

Croix almost gave up the will to live, reading that, but then she read some of the other messages, and one of them made her face go pale.

 **Marjo:** Croix, I can't reach Chariot, and I can't go to your house at the moment. Please tell me she's okay, it's been hours.

Her heart started racing, and so did her mind, going through hundreds of possibilities as she ignored how tired she was and flew at full speed towards her apartment.

She shouldn't have left her alone, at least not so soon.

Anything could have happened to her, and it would be all because the lilac haired witch couldn't think of a better alternative.

For the first time in her life, Croix was terrified for someone.

She rushed through the building, and looked around. Chariot was nowhere to be seen. She hesitated, not knowing if she should search each room like crazy, or try to be slow and careful so she wouldn't alarm her.

"Chariot? Where are you?" She tried calling her, but she received no response.

Croix made her way through some of the rooms, starting with the bathroom. People lock themselves there when they are upset, right?

She wouldn't know, but she heard that some do.

She then moved to the redhead's room, and found nothing. She looked through every other room, rushing due to fear and anxiety, until she finally reached her own. It was more of an office than a room since she only used it to work and not rest, but fortunately, it seemed like the place worked as a safe room to someone else.

She looked puzzled, and slightly alarmed at the sight of a white haired woman sitting on her bed with her arms around her legs to keep them close to her chest. Her face was buried, making it hard for her to figure out who this stranger is.

After a moment of confusion, it clicked.

She has seen Chariot's hair turn white once, but not to this extent.

White was the color that her hair would change to when under an overwhelming pressure caused by anxiety.

Feeling her heart sink, she walked slowly towards her friend but wasn't sure how to approach her. Should she call her name? No, she didn't respond earlier. Should she touch her? That could startle her, no?

She decided to go with the latter, because at least that could get her a response.

She gently put her hand on her shoulder, shaking it. The white haired woman looked up at her, with empty eyes, devoid of the light that usually resided there. She looked at Croix in surprise, but it seemed like her mind was somewhere else.

"You're not real." She simply said, and the emerald eyed witch felt slightly hurt, but she couldn't blame her.

It looks like Chariot was stuck in her own head, so much that she couldn't tell the difference between what's real and what's not.

"It's me, Chariot. I'm real." She said, softly, but she couldn't stop her worry from slipping into her tone. She moved closer, but the younger witch only pulled away, not daring to look at her. "I'm Croix, your friend. You don't have to be scared of me."

She hesitated, but then placed a hand on Chariot's cheek, slowly turning her head towards her. The light in her eyes slowly came back, as the older witch smiled softly at her.

"Croix?" She whispered.

Croix's smile turned pained, and she leaned down, pulling her into her arms. She felt the tense witch start to relax at the familiar warmth, and hug back, clutching into the fabric of her clothes as if her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry I left you on your own." The lilac haired witch apologized, and the two remained like that for what felt like hours.

A while later, Croix leaned against the bathroom door, not wanting to leave her friend for even a minute, which Chariot appreciated but thought was silly nonetheless.

"I am fine Croix! You can stop leaning against the door." Chariot said, as she ran a hand through her hair, letting the water clean her both physically and emotionally.

Once she snapped out of it, she felt gross, and wanted to shower.

She never got this bad, at least not after her first year of isolation. She leaned against the wall, before slowly slipping down and closing her eyes.

She was trapped either way, wasn't she?

"If I call for you and you don't answer I'm coming in, okay?" Croix said from behind the door, and Chariot rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine! I can't shower if you keep standing there!"

"But…!" Croix started, then sighed in defeat. "I'm still walking in if something happens, okay?" She said, then moved away from the door.

Chariot smiled slightly, before going back to her own thoughts, finding comfort in the pitter pattering of the water, and the feeling of it against her skin.

She felt the sounds coming back, the voices calling back for her, and she hugged herself, gripping her arms tightly. Her vision was still clear, she was still in the shower, but she just couldn't focus on anything.

It took her a few times to hear Croix's voice, and fortunately, she responded before the lilac haired witch would barge in.

She wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door, only to be met with Croix, about to knock again. The lilac haired witch was staring at her with intensity. Chariot gripped the towel tighter, holding into place.

"Are you okay?" Croix asked, oblivious to her friend's slight discomfort and embarrassment.

"Can I get dressed first?" Chariot asked, and only then did Croix become aware of the lack of clothing on the other woman.

"Oh…" She took a step back and looked away.

She walked to the kitchen, while the younger witch left to her room. She poured two cups, one of tea, the other of coffee. She placed them on the small table in the living room, and sat on the couch thinking of what happened today.

She picked her phone and decided to text the rockstar.

 **Croix:** Hey, she's okay, I think.

 **Marjo:** Oh thank God…

 **Marjo:** Wait, what do you mean you think?

 **Croix:** Well, she has white hair.

Croix was typing her next text, but before she could finish it, the other woman was already calling her. She answered, only to have her yell into her ear.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED MERIDIES?!" Croix winced, literally feeling pain in her ear. She touched it to check if her ear drum was gone and if she was bleeding.

"I don't know. She was like that when I came home." She said, rubbing her ear and switching the phone to the other one. "And can you not yell? I need these ears."

"I can't come over today, but please take care of her. Keep me updated." Marjolaine said with concern, and the lilac haired witch wished she had any words to comfort her, but right now she couldn't even comfort herself.

"I will." She said, and the call ended.

She turned and saw Chariot heading towards her, before sitting next to her.

"I made you some tea." The lilac haired witch said, and frowned at how unresponsive her friend was. She placed a hand on her shoulder, but felt hurt when it resulted in her flinching. "I'm sorry."

Chariot who has been distracted the whole time, realized what just happened, and her eyes widened as guilt took over.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" She said, biting her lip. She took the cup in her hands, and managed to give her a small smile. "Thank you."

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for the first time ever, and it kept them both at edge. Chariot was too tired, and too distracted to say anything, while Croix was too worried and confused to know how to act.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, but Chariot could only sigh.

"I don't think I have a good answer to that." She admitted, and took a sip from her cup. She however, smiled after that. "Thank you, for always looking out for me." Croix smiled back, but she couldn't hide the worry and guilt in her eyes.

"What else are friends for?" She looked down, and wondered if she should show her what she had for her or not.

Before she could though, Chariot spoke again.

"Can I stay in your room while you work? I feel more comfortable there." She asked, and there was finally more color to her face, and the tips of her hair reddened a bit, but were still outpowered by white.

Croix was surprised. She wasn't sure she would be comfortable with someone else in her room while she worked and messed around with circuits, but… perhaps she could make an exception for Chariot, especially when she was feeling this way.

Chariot didn't want to say it out loud, but when she was out of it, she must have subconsciously went to that room because it had Croix's smell.

...How embarrassing, but it's not like there was someone else she was comfortable with on that level. After all, she was the only person she's had any kind of close contact with since forever, and she certainly spent more time with her than with her best friend for the past few years.

"Sure. You can sit on my bed while I work on the desk, okay?"

"Okay." Chariot smiled.

That was how they found themselves hanging out in a messy room with cables everywhere and a few cup of ramens that they ate for dinner.

They both needed to learn how to cook…

Chariot had earphones on that Croix gave to her, and she listened to the music she downloaded for her, telling her that it could help her relax.

She was right, it did.

Her hair started to regain color, slowly. She kept thinking about what she saw, and about the nightmares she has always had.

Would it really be worth it to remember everything? To find out what she has done?

"I don't know if remembering what happen is for the best." She blurted out her thought process.

Croix has been working on some blueprints for the past half hour, and turned to her in surprise, taking a few more seconds to register what she just heard.

"I mean… I want to remember, but the nightmares I have and the things I see… If my brain is repressing those memories to protect me, should I really dig into them?" She continued, and hugged herself.

The lilac haired witch studied her for a moment. They haven't exchanged many words since they came to this room, and now they were talking about this. She felt helpless, not knowing what she could do to help.

Chariot wasn't some equation with a simple solution that she could get to after a lot of thinking.

She was like a maze that she finds herself lost in, unable to find the exit, unable to find the answer to the question or the puzzle…

Chariot was human, and humans were complicated.

There are no easy fixes, or quick solutions, only thousands of steps and a non linear path to heal.

So Croix found herself at a loss of words, unable to give her an answer.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." She admitted in defeat, then gave her a determined look. "Whatever you decide, I'll be there for you though."

The red eyed witch stared at her, with a warm look that could make ice thaw.

"You're amazing, you know that?" She said, then realization sank in and she yelped and turned away blushing. "These… these songs a-are amazing, where did you get them from?" She said, trying to escape the situation, but instead let out another yelp when she felt the lilac haired witch sit next to her on the bed.

Her hair was shining red again.

"You're the amazing one, you dork." Croix said with a straight face, but if Chariot were to look at her, she would find a blush that could match with her own hair.

Thanks to that, the awkwardness between them was gone.

"Headmistress Holbrooke offered me to work at Luna Nova today." She said, and the redhead looked at her in surprise. "I think I'll take the job."

"Really?" Chariot said, then gave her shoulder a small nudge. "I think you would make a great professor."

"Yeah, right." Croix rolled her eyes, then pulled up her own phone, handing it to Chariot. "Click on this video." She said with a smile, and while a little suspicious, the redhead did click on it.

The video was a recording of Miranda Holbrooke, her mother, and seeing her face for the first time in years put her into tears faster than anything could ever do.

She looked the same, nothing has changed. Her eyes and smile still radiated warmth and love.

" _Headmistress, it's recording._ " She heard Croix's voice, who was recording the video at the time.

" _Oh! Hello my dear Chariot!_ " She waved at the camera, then looked at the person behind it, as if not sure if she was doing it right. She then looked back at 'her'. " _It's been so long, I am happy that you are near now. I wish I could come and see you, but I'm forbidden from doing so, however, I know that we will see each other again soon. I am always proud of you, and I love you. You and Croix take care of each other, okay?"_ She looked like she wanted to say more, much more, but it seemed like her feelings could not be conveyed through words alone. Her smile and voice turned a bit somber near the end, and she waved at her again.

The video ended.

Chariot was sobbing.

She looked at Croix-tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face- then rested her head on her shoulder, whispering a 'thank you'.

Croix finally felt at ease now that the red was back to her hair, and now that her friend was feeling a lot better. She was hesitant at first, but then moved her arm to hold her by the waist, and rested her head on hers.

At some point, she put the other earphone in her ear, listening to the music with her, and then hours later-she wasn't sure if it was her or Chariot who pulled the blanket over them- they slept in that position, too exhausted from the day, but at least had each other's company.


	11. Chapter 11

**Looks like this is my last update for the year. Happy new year everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think of it!**

* * *

"I win!" Chariot stated as she fist pumped into the air, while her best friend stared at the cards on the table, bemused.

They have been playing for an hour now, and the redhead kept winning every turn.

"You're just winning because the game is _literally_ based off _you_." Marjolaine said, bitterly as she tossed her cards into the table. "Why did they even make a battle cards game based on your shows?"

"For the profit." Chariot rubbed both her fingers together as she said that, making the other woman laugh. "It's kind of weird but… it pays, and mom is probably still receiving my share of it considering she's my guardian..."

Marjo stared at her with wide eyes.

"DOES THAT MEAN YOU ARE RICH RIGHT NOW?!" She slammed both fists on table and leaned forward, yelling.

Chariot just blinked.

"I would be, but I am 99% sure that money is funding Luna Nova because you know… her being headmistress and all."

"Oh…" The rockstar frowned, and sat back into her chair, sinking into it. "Well at least Croix, _your girlfriend_ is rich." That statement made the redhead almost choke.

"She is NOT my girlfriend."

"You literally live together."

"Because _we have to_."

"I know but still… I ship it."

"Croix would have your butt shipped to another country if you annoyed her as much as you tease me." Chariot joked, although this conversation made her feel a bit uneasy, because it made her think about the conditions of them living together.

It's because they had to… If Chariot were to be free, that meant...

"Oh I know. She is quiet stubborn and grumpy. It's kind of hot to be honest." Marjo said and distracted her from that thought, only to receive a glare once her words sank in. "Hey, I can say anything I want unless you make a move. I would totally bang her."

"Assuming she would even let you." Chariot smirked.

Marjolaine shivered.

"She would probably murder me."

All the talk that these two were sharing about her, made Croix sneeze while flying in a leyline.

Croix rubbed her nose, wondering if she somehow caught a cold. She _was_ feeling tired, but that was just because she was always working.

She was heading to Luna Nova, to start her first lesson, or what she would like to call an 'introduction' class.

She didn't plan anything for her class today, other than introducing herself and getting to know her students. She wanted to give them a faint idea of what modern magic was like, and perhaps, get a chance to talk with the two students that Holbrooke showed her.

She reached her destination, and looked at her watch. She arrived just in time.

She went straight to her classroom, hoping to find it empty.

What she found instead, was the student she was hoping to meet. Atsuko Kagari. She was sitting alone with a glasses wearing girl.

She wondered why they would come to the classroom before everyone.

"Lotte, who walked in?" The brunette asked, and Croix looked at her in confusion.

This Lotte girl seemed to whisper something in her ear, before standing up politely.

"Hello, are you our professor?" She asked shyly, and the lilac haired witch hid her confusion and smiled.

"Yes, that would be me. I'm Croix Meridies, your modern magic professor." She answered. "I'm surprised to see you here this early."

"Oh, that was my idea professor! I didn't want to be late to a new class!" The brunette spoke.

Croix noticed that her eyes weren't fixated on her, they were staring blankly forward. It took her a moment to realize it.

Atsuko Kagari, was blind.

"Is that so?" She answered, recovering from the shock. She smiled, despite knowing that the girl can't see it. "Well I'm flattered, miss…"

"Kagari! But everyone calls me Akko!" The brunette said with enthusiasm. Croix probably wouldn't meddle well this kids, but at least it was a breath of fresh air compared to the grumpy adults she had to deal with. "I was told you'll teach us modern magic! I'm so excited about it! Don't get me wrong, I love this school but everyone is so focused on rules and tradition, that it becomes suffocating at times."

"Akko, you _are_ talking to a professor." Lotte whispered but the brunette just shrugged.

"Professor Croix sounds cool and young, so I don't think she would give me detention for saying that."

"Well, I probably wouldn't, so keep going." Croix chuckled.

This kid was something, alright.

"I wish they could teach us stuff like what I saw in Shiny Chariot's shows! Her magic was beautiful! It made me want to become a witch!"

"Akko you shouldn't talk about her-"

"Shiny Chariot, you say?" Croix interrupted Lotte, and that made the girl gulp, and Akko look down ashamed. She could tell that the girl has been shamed for liking Chariot's shows just from her reaction. "She's one of a kind, isn't she?"

Akko and Lotte's eyes widened. The brunette grinned, while Lotte smiled a bit at the joy on her friend's face.

"You know her?"

"Well, I'll answer if you keep it a secret, kid."

"Sure!"

"She's my friend." Croix said, not seeing any harm in telling her, especially after seeing her reaction. She figured this could help her solve the mystery too, so why not hit two birds with one rock?

"REALLY?!" Akko leaned close on her desk, she was so excited that she could jump over it any second.

"Yeah, but we can talk about it later. Students will start coming and class will begin in a bit." Croix said, as she pulled her laptop from her bag to take a look at something.

"Aw." Akko pouted, then quickly turned to Lotte. "Diana must _not_ know about this, okay?" She whispered, but it wasn't low enough that the lilac haired witch couldn't hear.

"Akko, are you sure?"

"Yeah! If she hears about it, she won't let me talk to professor! I hate it! Sometimes she can be a bit controlling when it comes to this subject."

Croix frowned. Isn't that a bit too much?

The two stopped talking when they saw more students walking in. Croix took a deep breath and prepared herself.

She was never a teacher before, not even a tutor in her Luna Nova days, so she had to give a good first impression.

She started off by asking students of what they imagined Modern Magic to be like, how they could tie in technology with magic, and whether they approved of keeping traditions, or moving forward.

"To be honest, sticking to the rules is kind of boring." A girl who she believed to be named Amanda, said.

Croix noticed her short friend. She seemed grumpy, and not one to talk much, but she had a small robot with her, which caught her interest.

"Magic and Technology together would be great! It sounds so exciting! What if we no longer fall off brooms? Maybe a seat on it or-" Akko started rambling, much to the class' dismay, yet the professor and some of her friends, including Amanda and the short one, found it endearing.

"I designed evolved brooms that rely on absorbing and stocking magic to convert it, instead of the witch's magic. Of course it still needs some guidance, but it no longer requires the same amount." Croix said, feeling her nervousness fade away as she talked about her passion. "A witch's magic is limited. We are still humans, and the wrong usage of it can put our lives in danger, that is why I've believed that modern magic could lessen the possibility of that happening."

A student raised her hand, and Croix almost frowned.

"Yes, Miss Cavendish?"

Akko gulped, as her friend stood up, with eyes that carried no good intentions.

"I believe that magic on its own, can do much more than any machine can. Combining them would be a waste of time." Diana stated, and watched the professor for a moment. She then continued. "Witches have done the impossible for centuries, why taint our ancestors for something so unnecessary? With all respect, you of all people should understand the importance of legacy."

Croix's eyes widened, but they carried no shock in them, simply rage, rage that made the Cavendish heiress flinch for a moment, and when she did, that rage was replaced with something she couldn't read.

The room grew quiet.

"Many witches have found themselves unable to perform simple tasks because of the limits of their bodies. Should they stay that way until they die?" She asked simply, but her words cut into some of the students' hearts, making them look around, uncomfortable and disturbed by the idea. One of them in particular, Akko, frowned.

"Magic can heal anything and enhance their abilities-"

"Can magic help a disabled witch walk around? Because the last time I checked, the solutions were found by _science_ , while magic only offered something temporary because a witch's _life_ would be in danger."

"As a Cavendish I-"

"As a _Cavendish_ , can you tell me if your family's ways and skills have evolved over the past century?"

Diana pressed her lips together, but refused to look away from the witch, who was smiling coldly at her.

Croix didn't break eye contact.

"Class dismissed." She simply said, before placing a couple tablets on her desk. "Each one of you gets a tablet. I will send you the course needed for our next class, and I recommend you read it before coming here. It might seem complicated, but I will explain everything to you." She stated, and waited for the students to leave the classroom.

Diana took a tablet, and avoided looking at the professor. She could simply walk away, but she still needed to ace all of her courses, and she doubted that being a Cavendish will make any difference.

Akko took one too, then stood quiet.

"Hey, professor?" She said, making the witch look at her.

"Yes?"

"I think you're right." She simply said, before walking away, with a cane that Croix didn't notice earlier.

She sighed.

This was the opposite of what she wanted her first impression to be.

She couldn't help it though, she could never help it when that subject was brought up.

Legacy? It could never be her own, could it.

She decided to head home, not in the mood to stay around or talk to the other professors.

Usually, flying would make her calmer, but today it didn't. She was thinking about what the Cavendish heiress said, and what _Akko_ said.

Perhaps teaching was a bad idea. It was leaving her conflicted.

She had to do this for Chariot though. She wanted her to get better. She meant a lot to her.

That thought alone made her smile.

There was something comforting about going home to find the redhead there.

She landed next to the bakery, to get some sweets, only to meet her neighbor, Martha there.

She was walking with a white big dog. He seemed to be friendly despite his size.

Croix has always wanted a pet, but she knew she couldn't take care of one, especially with how busy she usually was.

"Hello. I didn't know you had a dog." She greeted the old woman, who smiled at her.

"Oh, Croix! How are you? And how is your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Oh I'm fine- wait, girlfriend?!" The lilac haired witch stared at her, dumbfound.

"Yes, Miss Chariot I believe?"

Croix's eyes widened, and she blushed.

"You're mistaken, we're not together." She said, feeling really nervous. This was an _awkward_ situation.

"Is that so? That girl seems to fancy you from what I've seen." Martha's smile grew wider, while the witch looked surprised.

"She does?" She asked, then mentally scolded herself. She shouldn't fall for an old woman's scheme. "So, about this dog…"

"Oh, him? He's not my dog. His owner died a while ago, and I'm looking for someone to take care of him." The woman said, petting him. "I have a lot of cats, and they don't get along with him."

"Oh, poor thing." Croix smiled at him, and pet him. The dog ended up licking her hand.

"He seems to like you." Martha chuckled, then looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "Why don't you take him?" Croix's eyes widened, and she pulled her hand away. "I would like him to have a good owner, and you seem like you would take care of him."

"I…" She was about to protest, but then started thinking about it. Perhaps he could help Chariot. Pets were good for stress, and he would keep her company, perhaps even become a familiar. "Let me check with Chariot."

She dialed her number.

"Hello?" Chariot answered, and Croix smiled right away. "Do you like dogs?"

And so, Chariot stared with wide eyes when she saw Croix walking in with a big fluffy looking white dog. He refused to budge from the woman's arms, making her carry him all the way home, much to her dismay.

She finally put him down, letting out a breath of relief.

The redhead kneeled down to carefully watch him, not sure if she should pet him or not. The dog watched her as well, and she slowly reached her hand to him, so he could sniff it. He sniffed her for a moment, before stared at her again, and launching himself at her, tackling her to the ground, and licking her face.

"He seems to like you." Croix laughed, and bent down next to her, ruffling their new pet's head.

"Help!" Chariot yelled, before getting her entire face licked again.

"Hm… I don't know Chariot, this is funny to watch."

"Traitor- Ahh!"

The lilac haired witch chuckled, before pulling the dog off her.

"What's his name?" Chariot tried to catch her breath, and pouted when the older witch ruffled her hair affectionately. Although, she wouldn't deny how nice it felt.

"His old own named him Arcas."

"Arcas?" Chariot rested her finger on her chin. "That is a strange name for a dog, but it's a pretty one." She said, then looked at Croix with a warm smile. She moved closer towards her and leaned in, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "What is it with you and picking up strays?" She nudged her shoulder gently.

The lilac haired stared at her for a moment, as if in a daze, before patting her head.

"That's because they tend to be good souls, just like you." She answered, and the redhead blushed. "You also act like a puppy, so when I saw him, he reminded me of you." The addition made her playfully push her hand away.

The two just stared at each other, while their new pet happily watched their interaction and wiggled his tail.

Realizing they had been staring too long, the two awkwardly turned away. Chariot pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear, blushing, while Croix stole a glance at her, smiling.

The dog's tail wiggled faster.

The redhead giggled at Aracas' reaction, and took Croix by the hand.

"Okay so, I tried cooking again, and I think it's edible this time!" She said, standing up and leading the older woman with her to the kitchen.

"Chariot, I told you before. You don't need to do anything around-"

"I want to!" Chariot turned to her with a smile. "Living together means giving and taking, this is the least I can give you. It makes me happy, so don't worry about it."

Croix sighed, then smiled.

"Well, this place has never been cleaner, so thank you." She then stared at the oven, feeling anxious. "I can't say the same about your cooking though."

"Your cooking is as bad as mine, so hush."

"Well, maybe we could try cooking together." Croix winked, and the younger witch giggled. "Are you up for some tests later? We haven't checked your magic in a while." She said, and the redhead pulled away, looking down. "We don't have to if you're not up to it."

"No, we do have to." Chariot sighed, and rubbed her arm. "It's been a few days since, _that_ , so I guess it's time to work on my magic again."

Croix gently touched her hair, finding a small blue strand in it. She remembered how white it was the other day, how the little bit of magic still in her had manifested her emotions into that color.

It had always been fascinating to her how you can never fully take away a person's magic. To a witch, her magic was tied to her life, you take it all and you basically sentence her to death.

Somehow, that gave her an idea.

"Let's just do normal practice for now, and keep it short." Croix said, then nodded towards the kitchen. "We should eat first, I'm starving."

Chariot nodded, smiling, then she remembered something.

"How was your first day?" She asked, and moved towards the kitchen to prepare the table.

Croix frowned. "Well, it wasn't the best. I had a disagreement with one of the students. She brought up a touchy subject." Chariot gave her a curious look, but she wasn't ready to talk about that yet. "There is a fan of yours in that class though." That stopped Chariot from continuing what she was doing.

"Really?" She asked, and her tone carried a mix of hope and melancholie.

"Yeah, she talks fondly of you."

"That's… that's nice." Chariot said, and resumed her work. It wasn't the reaction Croix expected, but she let the subject go.

"You know… If they give me my freedom, would that mean we have to part ways?" Chariot suddenly asked, surprising her.

Croix was about to answer, but Arcas came in, pulling at Croix's pants.

"What? What is it?" She asked, while the redhead just chuckled at their interactions.

Croix helplessly followed the dog, only to find out that he was barking at one of her roombas.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to… ride it?" She asked, and he barked back.

When Chariot came looking for them, she grinned at the sight of the two floating in the room on a roomba.

However, that somehow made her feel worse.

For once in her life, Chariot thought whether she really wanted her freedom back or not, because it would mean that she will have no excuse to stay here anymore.

It might mean that she couldn't be with Croix anymore...

She chose to cherish these moments for now. She spent the day playing with Arcas, or trying to use this 'internet' she learned about.

Her friend was working on an invention that was supposed to help her with her magic. She told her she would give her the details once she had everything prepared because she was still brainstorming it.

"Are you going to sleep with me tonight?" The redhead asked her new pet, smiling when he licked her face. Although, he went to Croix's room instead. "Wait, Arcas, that's not my room!" She called after him, but couldn't stop him from walking in.

Croix, who has been working on some blueprints, frowned at the interruption. She looked at Chariot who seemed apologetic, and the dog who was smug with his behavior.

"What?" The older witch asked, and the dog barked again. "What? No, sorry, but I have to work." Another bark. "You can sleep with Chariot-" He barked again.

Chariot, who also understood what he was saying, blushed. Croix stared at him, trying to fight back the hopeful look in her eyes.

She failed, and so the three of them ended up sharing the same bed.

"The last time we shared this bed, it wasn't as crowded." Croix muttered, and she and Chariot ended up cuddling because of Arcas, who was happily sleeping by their feet.

He refused to sleep anywhere but with them, which was troublesome, not just because he interrupted the witch's work, but because of unspoken feelings.

"It's his first day here, next time don't be so lenient." The redhead chuckled.

"You could have resisted too, you know."

"I know." Chariot answered, adjusting herself to hug her better. The witch just sighed in return.

It wasn't so bad. Sure it was crowded but, somehow she felt happy. Her life has been more exciting since the redhead walked into it.

"It's really nice." Croix said after a moment of silence, hugging her tighter. Chariot buried her head into her shoulder, feeling more comfortable than she has ever been.

"What's nice?" She asked.

"Having you around." Croix answered, her hand gently caressing her friend's red long hair. Chariot moved her head so she could face her. "When you're free to go anywhere, I don't think I would want you to leave."

The tips of her hair started burning. Chariot's heart started beating faster and faster, and she found herself fixated on Croix, unable to look away.

What if she were to kiss her right now?

Their lips were inches apart, what if she were to do that?

What if by some miracle, Croix kissed her back?

Would admitting her feelings to her make her leave? Would she lose her because of that?

No, Croix wouldn't leave her behind because of feelings she can't control, but perhaps things would be too awkward between them.

She could lean in. She could experience what it feels like, instead of dreaming about it.

She felt Croix's hand move to her cheek. It was perfect, and she could blame it on being caught in the moment.

This was her chance.

"I… I have to go to the bathroom!" And she ruined it by blurting that out and rushing outside out of sheer panic.

Croix and Arcas stared in surprise as she left the room, then stared at each other.

"What?" The witch asked, and the dog just eyed her.

She sighed, and fell down to the bed, wrapping the blanket around herself. Her face was becoming redder and hotter as she stared at the empty space beside her.

Meanwhile, Chariot was staring at her own blushing face, and her blazing hair. She put a hand on her heart, and hoped it would calm soon.

" _I'm an idiot_." The two helplessly thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**I've had this chapter on my desk for ages, I just forgot to post it. I hope you have a nice day! Make sure to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chariot was restless. She kept rolling on her bed, hoping that it would help her go back to sleep, but she ended up sighing as she realized that she would have to wake up at such an early hour with nothing to do.

Ever since that night where she almost kissed Croix, her thoughts would wander, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Sometimes she would think of Croix kissing her, while gently cupping her face. Her lips would taste like coffee, and maybe that instant ramen she keeps eating at late hours.

It would be an unfitting combination, but Chariot would love it anyway.

Other times, her thoughts would wander deeper than that. Other times she would be pinned against the wall by the older woman, passionately kissing her as she desperately grasped into the fabric of her shirt. Her heart would threaten to burst out of its cage, while she would pull the witch closer.

The next morning, she would wake up in her arms, no longer in need of hiding her affection.

Chariot's face reddened as she imagined it, and she hid it in her palms, both embarrassed and ashamed of having such thoughts about her friend.

Arcas jumped on her bed, wiggling his tail in confusion.

"Arcas, don't look at me!" She said, and the dog just gently put his palm on one of her hands, pushing it down. "Arcas no! I'm having uh… 'adult' thoughts! I'd feel more embarrassed if you keep staring-" The dog just licked her face. "Arcas no!"

She struggled against the dog for a while, before finally escaping his 'punishment'. She sighed and buried her face into her pillow, thinking again of what could happen between her and Croix, thinking of how they could have something.

Who was she fooling? That crush never left.

But was it coming back because she was falling, or because of how dependent she was on the older woman?

"Who am I kidding? Croix would never feel that way about me." She told herself, and the dog gave her the most disappointed look a dog could master.

The dog barked, before biting her shirt and trying to drag her out of bed.

"Arcas no!"

He somehow managed to make her get up.

Chariot decided to make breakfast for Croix for once. The witch has been working day and night, and she could see it starting to affect her. It only made the redhead more worried.

She waited for the lilac haired witch to get up. She found it strange that she wasn't awake by now, considering she was always up early.

Chariot knocked on Croix's door, hoping for an answer from the witch, but she received nothing.

"Croix, can I come in?" She asked, but there was still no answer. She looked at Arcas who shared her worry, before slowly opening the door.

Croix was still asleep, and her whole room was a mess of papers and tools.

The redhead frowned, wondering if she should clean it up once the witch goes to work. She didn't think it was her place to touch anything in the woman's room, but this was a little too much for her liking.

She slowly walked towards the bed, and sat by the edge, before resting her hand on her shoulder, shaking her softly.

Croix groaned, then opened her eyes. She slowly turned to Chariot, looking exhausted despite sleeping in.

"Good morning." She said, while rubbing her eyes. She tried to get up, but couldn't find enough strength to do so. Chariot gave her a concerned look. "Just give me a few minutes, I'll be right there." She said, but her voice sounded too tired, like she was forcing herself to speak.

Chariot's hand moved to the witch's forehead, making sure that she didn't have a fever or anything.

"Croix, if you're so tired, maybe you should spend the day at home."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Chariot said, then gave her a small smile as she pulled a few hair strands away from the emerald eyes she loved to stare at. "Wouldn't it be nice to spend time together? You're always so busy lately."

Croix managed to push herself up, and sighed. "I'm sorry, I would love that, but I need to work." She frowned when she saw the sad look on Chariot's face. "Hey, I promise I'll be around more, okay? Besides, we still need to work on your magic."

The redhead sighed.

"Don't push yourself too much, okay?" She asked, before standing up and leaving the room.

Croix rubbed her temples, and leaned back into the bed, before shaking her head and jumping out of it, not giving sleep the chance to take over again.

She was in desperate need of rest, but at the same time, she had to do this, for Chariot's sake.

She paused, as she finished putting her laptop in its bag.

Since when did Chariot take over most of her life?

Was she overdoing it? Was it in her place to do this? Was this okay, for both her and Chariot?

She didn't know.

She just knew that the redhead was on her own, and had no one to rely on, and the truth is… neither did she.

She took a deep breath, before leaving her room. She didn't eat much of her food, since she was running late.

Chariot wasn't too pleased, but didn't say anything about it, instead she walked towards Croix and hugged her before she would reach the door.

"Chariot? Is everything okay?" The lilac haired witch asked, confused by the gesture, but still hugged her back.

"Yeah, just stay safe, okay?" The redhead pulled away, biting her lip as she looked away. There was a faint blush on her face, but the older witch didn't think much of it.

"You too." Croix said with a soft smile, and ruffled her hair affectionately, which made the blush darken. "Call me if anything happens, alright?"

"Alright."

And so, Chariot was alone again.

Well, not so alone now that Arcas was by her side. She just wasn't sure what to do.

Sure, she has spent years in one place, isolated from the world, and she found ways to distract herself, but now that she was out… she wanted more than just that.

She fell back into the couch, staring at the ceiling, but that didn't last because Arcas jumped on her stomach, knocking the air out of her.

This was it, this was her life now.

Here she was, using Croix's laptop -she had more than one laptop too, of course- and staring at this page with 'google' written on it.

...To her defense, witches have always been old fashioned.

"So uh, Arcas, what do we 'google'?" She asked, trying to remember what the older witch taught her. Arcas barked, wiggling his tail happily. "How to talk to your crush? Arcas, no!" She glared at him. "I don't know how to delete… uh, history, yet."

Arcas let out a sad whimper, before barking again.

Chariot rolled her eyes and smiled, and turned her attention back to the screen. She managed to find some good music on witchtube, and some games that she mindlessly played for a while until she decided she wanted something else.

She patted Arcas, who has found his way to her lap during her quest. She sighed, and he lifted his head to look at her.

"I'm okay, I just… feel trapped, again." She admitted, moving her hand to scratch his ear. "It's definitely better than where i was but… I don't feel good."

He titled his head to the side, and barked.

"What? No, I can't just go outside, I would panic." Her eyes widened. Just thinking about the world outside walls made her heart race. Her dog moved forward, licking her face to comfort her. She smiled and hugged him.

Her eyes then wandered to the door, lingering on it.

 **-Colors-**

Croix reached Luna Nova, and she already wished for another cup of coffee. She was tired, and if she was being honest, she did not have the tolerance to argue with Diana Cavendish again.

She would have to ignore her for today.

They could act passively aggressive at each other during the whole lesson, but there were better things to do…

...Doing the lesson for example which is why people come to school… not to pick fights with their professors.

Well, she did that before but she had good reasons. Some professors here are dumb.

"Akko, that's enough."

Well, speak of the cabbages devil.

Croix was about to go inside her classroom, when she heard Diana Cavendish's voice. She made sure to come early, so how come the kids were here? Perhaps they needed an empty classroom to talk in?

"Quit bossing me around!" Akko yelled. The lilac haired witch stood by the door, so she couldn't see their faces, but the anger in the brunette's voice was enough indication. "All you do is tell me what and what not to do! You're not my mom!"

"Akko, it's for your own good-"

"How would you know that? I get to decide that! Maybe if you could stop being so controlling, I would start making my own decisions without being stressed all the time!" Akko said, then dashed out of the room, ignoring her friend's protests.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the best decision to make when you're blind, so the brunette found herself tripping at the door and almost falling if it weren't for Croix quickly catching her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, helping her student balance herself. Akko turned to her, her lips pursed and her eyes wide. She was clutching her cane close to her chest. It seemed that she was taking a moment to register everything, and when she did, Croix could have sworn she saw her small ponytail stand up. "Professor! I'm sorry! I didn't realize class starts now."

Croix blinked.

"It doesn't. I came early."

"Oh."

She looked at the other girl, who avoided her gaze. She decided that it would be better not to say anything about the matter. She remembered what she heard the other day, about these two's relationship concerning Chariot.

Could it be that she was the cause of this fight because she talked about knowing the witch?

She let go of Akko's shoulders, and rubbed her neck awkwardly when she realized that she held on for too long, but the kid didn't seem to mind.

"I will be preparing some stuff, but if you two would like to stay here while I do so. I won't mind." She stated, walking inside to set her bag on the desk.

Akko fidged uncomfortably, before talking again. "I'll come back once the bell rings, sensei. Thank you for catching me." She said, walking away.

The older witch frowned, hoping that she could get around fine. She knew that Diana was still there, but decided to ignore her presence. She could easily feel the animosity in the air.

It would be better to just prepare her things in peace-

"I don't like you, professor." Diana spoke, and Croix paused, resisting the urge to let out the longest sigh ever.

"Ah." She continued to type on her laptop, preferring not to fall in the trap and start an unpleasant conversation this early in the morning.

"How arrogant. Your behavior never ceases to irritate me." Diana continued, crossed her arms.

 _Oh, she was really doing this, huh?_

"You talk nonsense about modern magic, tainting our traditions, and now you're putting ideas in Akko's head."

"Miss Cavendish." Croix didn't bother to look at her, as she continued to type. "Now, I know you just had a fight with your friend, but surely you have a better coping mechanism than picking on your poor teacher."

The young prodigy stared at her silently for a moment, before sighing.

"I must ask you to stay away from Akko. She must know nothing about Shiny Chariot." She said, her voice lowering with each word, making her sound vulnerable. Croix decided to finally look at her, and for a moment, sadness flickered through her blue eyes, before getting replaced by coldness. "It would hurt her deeply, to learn more. So, please refrain from mentioning her again."

"Why would it hurt her?" Croix asked, carefully.

Diana took one last look at her, before answering. "I have no reason to trust you, not when you're friends with that woman."

And with that, she left the classroom, and a perplexed Croix behind.

 **-Colors-**

"I think this was a bad idea, Arcas." Chariot muttered, and gulped as she felt her legs shaking and ready to give out at any moment now.

She did the worst thing imaginable. She went outside. She clutched Arcas' leach close to her chest, and could only look at either her dog or her feet.

What was she thinking?

Being around this many people was going to give her a heart attack. She couldn't look up, and she wondered if they were all staring at her, thinking how weird she was.

She shook her head.

People had better things to do than staring at her and judging her, right?

Well, to be fair, her red hair -now filled with white streaks- would attract eyes.

She felt Arcas wrap his tail around her leg, trying to calm her down. She looked at him and sighed, before smiling.

She had to do this. She couldn't count on Croix forever.

The problem right now was not only her anxiety, but the fact that she forgot everything the other witch showed her. She was too busy worrying about everything to remember the road.

Arcas then barked, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"You have a place you want to go to?" She asked him, unsure if she should let him lead the way.

What if they got lost? No that can't be, Arcas is a dog.

What if they get kidnapped?! What if an accident happens? What if someone tries to steal from them?! What if the world ends-

She took a deep sigh. That was going too far.

"Alright, I trust you." She smiled, but it came out more as a grimace. The dog didn't mind. He was too happy, wiggling his tail at her acceptance.

She chuckled at the sight, before getting pulled by the excited dog.

She almost stumbled a few times, trying to keep up with him. Her endurance wasn't the best and she was weaker physically than she used to be.

There wasn't much to do at that tower, at least not something that would keep her in shape.

Arcas eventually stopped -almost causing his owner to trip and fall- before a flower shop. Chariot took a moment to regain her breath, and made a mental note to start exercising.

She tugged her hair behind her ears, and looked at the area. She should have focused on the road, last time Croix showed her around.

"Oh, Arcas! How are you doing?" She turned to see Martha walking out of the flower shop. "And how are you, Chariot?"

Chariot's brain took a moment to process. Yes, of course. Croix told her that Martha owned a flower shop, and yes, Arcas knew the old woman, and yes, Chariot was a hopeless case of a human being who now struggled to form a normal response to a stranger.

Chariot 'struggling' Du Nord. That should be her full name.

"Uh! Hello!" She blurted out, and immediately cringed at her own high pitched voice.

"Hello." The old woman chuckled. She pet Arcas, who now stood on his feet to cradle her. "Are you two going somewhere?" Her question surprised the redhead, and she started fiddling with the edge of her shirt, trying to think of a response. "Would you like to have a cup of tea with me?"

"Uh… y-yes. That would be nice, thank you!"

And so, Chariot found herself sitting inside the shop, holding a warm cup of tea in her hands, and admiring the various colors of the flowers. She found herself calmer, watching people from the various windows, rather than being outside with them.

"Are you feeling better?" Martha was sitting beside her, a warm smile on her face, a knowing look in her eyes. She took a sip of the beverage, before petting Arcas. "You seemed rather nervous. Nothing calms me down better than a quiet moment with my tea."

Chariot chuckled. She thought of Croix and how on edge she always looked, even when she drank her coffee. She always talked about how it would calm her nerves.

"Thank you. I'm not used to being around people." The redhead admitted. Her hair finally recovered its color, and she felt comfortable opening up to the woman. "I thought a walk with Arcas would help me get used to them but…"

"Sometimes you just have to take small steps. It won't work right away, but it will eventually." The woman smiled, now staring at the flowers. "I always watch people from here, and the more I look, the more I realize that they are not that scary. At least, not until I see Croix running late after not sleeping for a week."

"That sounds like her, alright." Chariot sighed. She stared at her drink, wondering how the other witch was doing.

She was worried about her health. Was she even resting? Probably not. She was working in every waking hour, and didn't seem to be getting any sleep.

"You know, you could work here." Martha proposed, surprising the redhead who almost spilled her drink. Chariot stared with wide eyes at the cup in her hands, then slowly put it away, not trusting her own clumsiness. Her reaction caused the old woman to chuckle yet again. "It might help you, and you see, I'm sure more people will come here if they see your pretty face. Unless you already have a job?"

"Oh! No I don't, I just…" The witch paused, and rested her hands on her lap. She bit her lip, thinking about the offer. "Do you mind if I think about it?"

"Of course not, my dear." The old woman smiled. "Whether you accept or not, make sure to visit me now and then. This old soul could use some company."

Chariot smiled and nodded. Arcas looked at them, happily wiggling his tail.

He knew this would make his owner feel better.

 **-Colors-**

Croix found herself going home empty handed. She couldn't get her hands on any information from Akko, especially with the girl being hesitant and quiet today due to her argument with Diana.

She hated making no progress. Time was crucial to her, and it was something that drove her to dismiss her own needs in the past.

She was dangerously stepping back into that mindset lately.

She opened the door and stepped inside, instantly dropping everything on the floor. All she wanted at the moment was to throw herself on the couch, and sleep.

Her planning was cut short the moment Chariot threw her arms around her, trapping her into a -very welcome- hug.

Croix chuckled despite her mood, and hugged back. "Hey." She whispered, and her friend answered back, her voice bright and colorful, almost like a laugh was threatening to escape her throat.

"Hey!" Chariot pulled away, smiling brightly at her. "You're back early!"

"Yeah… I figured that I should get more rest. I feel like death." She mumbled, and the younger witch rolled her eyes, almost as if to say 'I warned you'. Her red eyes softened, before she took her by the hand, and guided her to the couch.

Croix noticed the tips of the younger witch's hair burning.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" The lilac haired witch asked, sitting on the couch and leaning back. She raised an eyebrow at Arcas who jumped on her lap, looking somehow, cheeky.

"Arcas and I got out today! We saw Martha and she offered me a job at her shop." The redhead clapped her hands together, excited about her achievement. "I'm still thinking about her offer and…" She stopped suddenly. "I'll make you coffee first!" Then she rushed out to the kitchen, leaving a confused Croix behind.

The lilac haired witch let her words sink in. She watched the redhead from the couch for a moment, before looking down at her own hand, fingers tapping continuously on her lap.

Chariot didn't need her today. That brought a mixture of relief… and disappointment.

In that moment, Croix realized that being dependant, and having someone depend on you… could get dangerously addictive.

Croix's eyes widened, as she made a realization.

The desperation, the dependency… The fury and fear she has seen in Diana Cavendish's eyes.

The sound of the coffee cup being placed on table brought her back from her thoughts. Chariot looked at her in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

The lilac haired witch just smiled at her. She had a feeling that she would be able to get much needed answers soon.


End file.
